School Mates
by TheInvaderofDoom
Summary: There are many Things in life I thought could happen. But to end up with a mate for life was not one of them… Kouga/Inuyasha! COMPLETED! :D
1. Things to expect

Short short short! Im sorry! Not the best way to start of short, eh? But its real late... The next chapters WILL be longer! Thank you for reading! Reviews are wonderful! :D Thanks again!

Inuyasha and Kouga are not mine.

* * *

There are many things in life I thought could happen. But to end up with a mate for life was not one of them…

I was in a rush all morning, it was my first day at the new private school called Hakureizan High School. My father decided to enroll me into it, same as my brother, who is in year 3… I wasn't able to start school at the same time as everyone else because I had gotten into an accident involving my mother and I…Anyway, I had to rush to my new dorm room, not even able to inspect it properly. My new room mate was no where to be seen, probably already at the school building. I threw my bag of clothing onto my bed yelling "I'm late! I'm so late!!" and quickly changing into my new school uniform attire, A white long sleeved button up shirt, blue tie, dark blue jacket with a patch other right chest that had the schools initials HHS in red letters, and dark blue pants to match the jacket, with black shoes. I grabbed my bag filled with my school supplies and sprinted off to the school building.

Nervous beyond belief, I walked into my new classroom slightly out of breath. I was only a few minutes before the bell, so all of the seats where taken counting out one or two. The classrooms itself was plain white with a few decorative posters, the sun shown brightly threw the two large windows that were opposite of the door I just entered threw creating a slight glare on the rooms blue-grey tile. As I looked around I noticed every ones eyes where on me as I walked to one of the empty seats, it was the one closest to the door. Though I quickly regretted sitting there when I glanced at who I would be sitting by for God knows how long. He smelt of the western wolf tribe and the alpha at that. I sensed him staring at me as I unpacked my heavy red bag, taking out my note pad, pencil and text book.

I sat down, folding my slim hands in my lap letting my long hair obscure my eyes, folding my silk-like white ears against my head, as his piercing stares continued. A few minutes followed in which the class room irrupted with talk, and laughter. The guy sitting next to me turned behind him to talk to, what where most likely his friends, though they whispered quietly, unlike majority of the others in the class. Soon the bell rang, announcing class was about to begin.

"Quite down, quiet down! Class has started." Said a tall man that just entered the class room, who I assumed was the teacher. He had black hair that was tied at the back of his head, he had a mellow voice and seemed friendly, though I swore I saw him wink at one or two of the females in the class, who then giggled loudly, he was quite handsome, so I understood why.

"Well good morning class!" he said happily as he dropped his books on the desk in front of him. "As you can see, we have a new student; will you please come up fine sir?" He called, beckoning me up. Quickly I walked up, ears folded flat again. "No need to be shy! I'm your teacher Professor Miroku. Why don't you introduce yourself to the class?" Professor Miroku said, patting my shoulder kindly. "Hello…I'm Inuyasha... I just enrolled today. Nice to meet you all." I said nervously, I had been hoping the teacher would avoid this.

"Nice to meet you too, Inuyasha. Class please treat him well! You may return to your seat now." He said smiling down at me. I nodded silently and quickly made my way back to my seat.

"So you're an Inu huh?" The guy sitting next to me said, I looked over blushing slightly. He was very handsome, His long black hair tied up in a pony tail at the back of his head, a brown head band around his forehead. His Uniform untidy not dirty though; His white shirt un-tucked with a few buttons undone at the top, his tie was tied loosely around is neck and his dark blue uniform jacket completely undone. He was grinning brightly, he had his hand under his chin in a fist while his elbow rested on the desk, his bright blue eyes darting all over my face, and then body and stopped on my ears for a few extra seconds, the continue there wandering. "Y-yes…" I stuttered averting my eyes as they landed back at mine. His grin widened, why I am unsure of. "You're related to Sesshomaru right?" He asked. "Yes, he is my half brother. We had different mothers." I said looking down at my hands again.

Kouga POV:

His ears flatten against his long white hair as he looks down at his lap again. He says he's and Inu and related to Sesshomaru, But he smells of beta. He must be that last Inu beta I heard about. Sesshomaru told us he had a brother, but never spoke of him much. That's probably why. "You never told me your name…" said a voice shyly; I look back at his face and see him peaking over at me again, with a light blush flowing across his cheeks, His golden eyes curious. He's so cute…

"Oh." I laughed, "My bad, I'm Kouga of the Western Wolf Tribe." I reach out to shake his hand. He glances at it then back at my face, and slowly reaches for mine, then grasps it. I yank him over causing him to fall against my chest. I look down grinning innocently as he slowly looks up questioningly. "Loosen up Yasha!" I say smiling, putting my arm around his shoulders. He blushed enough to resemble a cherry, well, if it weren't for that long main of snow white hair and ears.

"Excuse me Kouga, I asked you to treat Inuyasha nice, not molest him. Please pay attention." I heard the Professor say in an amused voice. I felt a bit of heat in my face as the rest of the class started laughing. I quickly released Inuyasha, who embarrassedly and shaking slightly, sat back into his original, hands-in-lap-head-down position. "Sorry." I whispered to Inuyasha after facing forward to listen to Professor Miroku's lecture.

Inu-yasha POV:

"Sorry." That's what I thought I heard, but when I looked at Kouga he seemed to be listening to the lecture. He must have noticed me looking, and flashed me a quick smile, then faced forward again. I smiled to myself; maybe he wasn't that bad… I looked up and noticed how much Miroku had written on the board and so I quickly started copying notes as Miroku chattered away.


	2. I may be beta

I'm beta…But I won't be taken advantage of, by you or anyone else.

A loud bell shattered the silence in the classroom, announcing class was over. It was rather obnoxious and loud. My sensitive ears twitched slightly in pain as I started packing up my things, when the professor suddenly called, "Hey class! I want you all to read chapters two and three and write a half page summary, due tomorrow. That is all." The class groaned loudly. I shrugged and wrote a note in my notebook as a reminder of the assignment before packing it and shutting my bag, and throwing it over my shoulder preparing to return to the dorms.

I was one of the first people to leave. I started down the quickly filling hallways, walking past many people, most smelled of demon, but there were quite a few humans too. I sighed to my self stopping at a drinking fountain to get a drink. I pushed the button, releasing crystal clear water, allowing it to flow in a small stream. I took a few sips, and straightened my back, wiping my mouth on my sleeve. Fixing my strap so it fit more comfortably on my shoulder I quickly continued down the hall heading for the stairs.

"Hey there cutie! What's your rush?" I heard a male voice call from not far behind me. I glanced over my shoulder to see if it was me the voice was talking to, and sure enough, that's what it looked like. Three large males where pushing there way threw the crowed toward me. The middle one had a black braid and a purple star like shape on the middle of his forehead, and a smirk plastered on his face. The guy on the left was tall, and bald, a small purple hornlike mark in the center of his forehead and two purple streaks running down from the middle of his forehead and down past his eyes and ending at his jaw. The last guy or what I thought to be a guy, he looked very feminine and I would have mistaken him for a girl was it not for the guys' uniform. He appeared to be wearing lipstick and other makeup on his face, black hair tied up in a bun like not at the back of his head. Two purple lines under each of his eyes, ending in points near his jaw line.

I quickened my pase, reaching the stairs and quickly running down them. I heard them still calling for me not far behind. When I went to look over my shoulder to check the distance between us, I tripped and fell forward falling down the few stairs left before the landing. "Ow…" I moaned in pain, rubbing the back of my head where it had the hard tile landing. I sat up slowly and blinked away the tears and daze from the fall. Remembering why I was running, I quickly grabbed my bag jumping up; ignoring the pain shooting threw my head and turning to run down the next flight of stairs. But before I could even take a step I was forcefully shoved against the wall. "Ack!" I cried as my back collided with the wall behind me. I opened my eyes painfully looking at the person pinning me to the painted brick. "Did you have a nice trip?" The one with the braid said smirking. The other two laughed loudly. "What do you want?" I asked glaring, trying to pry his arm away from my neck, to no anvil. "Oh, Feisty! The bald one sniggered. "We were talking to you, ya'know." The middle one said. "Ya, and why the he-"He pushed harder against my neck causing the words die in my throat. Choking slightly, I grabbed at his arm trying to get it to loosen on my neck. Leaning forward he whispered in my ear, "You see, around here, you listen to us. Or you're in for a spot of trouble." The other two laughed again. The one holding me to the wall moved his head lower resting his head in the crook of my neck, maneuvering his arm so that it was grasping my shoulder. He inhaled deeply causing me to stiffen. "Hmm, beta…You smell delightful…" He whispered huskily, licking my neck lightly. I struggled even more, "W-what are you d-doing! S-stop! Let g-go!" I cried fearfully trying to push him away; he just grabbed my wrists and pined them to my sides. "Aw how cute, he's scared." The girly one said with fake sweetness, the bald one only laughed. The braided one licked up my neck and across my jaw line. "S-stop! Please!" Surprising me he did stop. He looked at me and smirked, "I don't think so." He moved forward forcing his lips on mine in a painful, unwanted kiss. I squeezed my eyes shut wish it would stop, tears forming behind my eye lids.

"Oi! What the hell do you think your doing!?" growled an angry voice from above us. The one pinning me pulled away whispering "damn…" I slowly peeled open my eyes, when I heard the sound of running footsteps, and saw three people one of which was a very angry looking Kouga. "Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Renkotsu! Get away from him!" The two boys next to Kouga growled. "Hmm it's the sexy wolf leader." Said the girly one. "Shut up Jakotsu. Bankotsu, get away from Inuyasha!" Kouga growled menacingly. The one called Bankotsu released me and turned to face Kouga, "Aw, we where just playing, weren't we guys?" He said glancing at Renkotsu and Jakotsu of whom snickered. "Get out of here you creeps." Kouga growled angrily. "Fine, Fine…" Bankotsu showing his hands in defeat, "Let's go guys." And with that they turned and stalked down the last of the stairs but before they went threw the doors Bankotsu turned at smirked at me and called "See ya round Inuyasha." While the other two laughed and with that they departed.

Kouga POV:

"Freaks, Wonder where the rest of them are…" I growled. "Dunno…" said Ginta to my left. "Let's hope they were all we had to put up with today." Hakkaku sighed. "Yeah…" I sighed as well scratching the back of my head, "Hey Inuyasha, you alright?" I looked back over at said boy and saw that he slid down the wall, his knees pulled in close with his arms wrapped around them, he shook as silent tears streaked his face.

I steeped forward worried, "Hey Yasha…You okay?" I knelt forward and put a hand on his shoulder. "Puppy?"

Wham!

I fell backwards holding my left cheek that had just been punched and blinked dazedly up only to see Ginta and Hakkaku's worried faces. "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Inuyasha yelled. I sat up right and crossed my legs rubbing my cheek. He waved his fist threatingly "I ant no puppy dammit!!" He yelled glaring at me. I cocked my head slightly as he ranted. He had a blush covering his tearstained cheeks, and his eyes were watery still, his mane of hair slightly askew, all in all he looked quite flustered, but that glare and fang bearing frown….I had to laugh. It was so cute. "WHAT'S SO FUNNY!?WHY ARE YOU THREE LAUGHING" He yelled again!

Grabbing his large red shoulder bag, flinging it over his shoulder as he stood. I looked over and saw Ginta laughing and Hakkaku trying to suppress his giggling. "You." I said standing up dusting myself off. When he didn't say anything, I looked up only to encounter another fist. Luckily my reflexes aloud me to catch it before it hit my face. "Don't laugh at me you flea-bitten mongrel!" He said glaring yanking his hand away from me. "Heh…Sorry." He glared one last time and started stomping down the stairs. "Hey, you going to the dorms? Can we join you?" I called. He turned abruptly and yelled "Why? So you can make fun of me more!?" "We weren't making fun of you, and because we're heading that way too and Bankotsu and his lackeys might be waiting to ambush you or something." I stated mater-of factly shrugging. He opened his mouth looking about ready to say something, but closed it, glancing behind him at the door Bankotsu Jakotsu and Renkotsu just existed. He turned his head back slowly eyes down as if in thought. He glared and his eyes shot back up at me, "Fine." With that he stormed down the stairs me following with Ginta and Hakkaku stumbling to catch up.

We traveled threw the rest of the, half empty school building reaching the double doors. As we walked outside, I raised my hand over my eyes as the glare of the sun greeted us, Inuyasha and Hakkaku did the same, Ginta just squinted. After my eyes got more accustom to the bright rays of the greatest demon that sat in the sky, I scanned the surrounding area as we walked. After a minute or so I spotted Jakotsu, Bankotsu, and Suikotsu with his spiked hair and green stripped face, Renkotsu must have returned to the dorms. Bankotsu was leaning against a tree talking quietly with the other two. Glaring I quickened my pase to stand beside Inuyasha, and wrap my arm around his shoulders. "What the he-" "Bankotsu and them are over there" I whispered cutting across him and motioning to the trio's position with my head. He glanced over at the three; I caught Bankotsu looking over at us and glared at him, which he returned with a smirk. "I told you." I whispered as Ginta and Hakkaku growled quietly. "They…What do they want?!" Inuyasha whispered hoarsely as if he'd been yelling for a very long time, while I saw Bankotsu disappear behind the trees with the others. "You do realize it's a week before mating season right?" I asked him removing my arm from around him and looking at him questioningly.

He was silent for a while staring down at the gravel path we where walking on that lead to the approaching dorms. "I forgot…" he said quietly. Ginta chuckled lightly and I saw Hakkaku punch him lightly out of the corner of my eye. "What a thing to forget…" I grinned playfully while he glared up at me, "Well you most likely caught his attention, and he probably wants you as his mate." Inuyasha opened his mouth but I cut across him with a wave of my hand "by force if necessary."

I saw him visually pale as he said "Y-your joking right?" "Nope not at all. That's how him and his six other friends think. Apparently no ones caught his attention last year according to your brother. But I think you got unlucky enough to this year to do just that." He was quiet for a while and we just walked on now entering through the large mahogany double doors.

"Shit." He groaned. Hakkaku and Ginta laughed, I even chuckled a bit at his reaction. "We'll catch up with you two later!" Ginta said, then quickly picked up Hakkaku bridal style and sprinted down the hall to the left. "What's their problem?" I heard Inuyasha say curiously. I laughed and patted his shoulder "Their most likely going to mate my friend." "WHAT?!" Inuyasha said taken aback. "What? Their mates, room mates too... You didn't notice? Didn't you see how they were all over each other in class today?" I asked unbelieving. "N-no…" He said. "Wow… Anyway, what way you going? I go this way." I said motioning to the hallway opposite of the one Ginta and Hakkaku went threw. "S-same…" He whispered. "Cool! More time to talk with you." I said happily, wrapping my arm around his shoulders again. I saw him blush slightly, "Y-yeah…"

Inuyasha POV:

We traveled threw the nicely decorated hallways, they were dark wood, with pictures of nature, and old classes over the years. Kouga chattering away as we walked down the halls. We past, what looked to be a large cafeteria, "wow." I said. "What?" Kouga asked looking in the direction I was, "oh yeah, big huh? I nodded. The cafeteria was very large with about 30 or more tables and had delicious smells wafting threw the air around us. Along the wall was the area where you got your food, there seemed to be quite a selection. Ten or so people where sitting here and there, some with small groups. "After you drop your stuff off want to come get something to eat with me?" Kouga asked grinning. "Sure!" I said smiling happily, no one ever asked me to sit with them at lunch. He grinned wider, "Awesome! Mind if we stop at my room so I can drop my stuff off too?" "Of course." I said, he nodded and we continued walking tell we were closing in to where my room was. "So you're in year one right?" I asked curiously. "Yep. I'm guessing you are to?" I nodded. A few minutes later we where only a few doors away from my room, so I shrugged of Kouga's arm and ran to the door leading to my room. I opened my bag, digging threw the contents tell I withdrew a brass key. "Uh…Inuyasha?" I heard Kouga say questioningly. "Yeah?" I asked looking up to see his confused face as he looked between me and the door dark wood door labeled room number '305' in silver. "This is your room?" Kouga asked. "Yes, why do you ask?" "Weeeell... This is my room also…" He said scratching the back of his head. "W-what? Really?" I asked awkwardly. "Yeah…" He said pulling out his key that was also labeled the same as mine 305. "Wow. I didn't think I was getting a room mate." Kouga laughed "Nor one as cute as you puppy." "I TOLD YOU..." "Not to call you puppy… well get used to it." He said cutting across me smirking as my face heated up again. He playfully bumped me out of the way and unlocked the door leading to my…our room.

Kouga walked in, switching on the light and sat on his bed throwing his brown bag in the corner near him. I walked in and finally got a good look at the room. It had two beds decent sized beds with dark blue bedding and large dressers on the left of the beds, one on each side of the room which itself was rather spacious. The door across from the one I just shut I saw was the bathroom. As I made my way to my side I saw there was also a nice night stand with a drawer with a small black lamp with a white shade on the right of my bed. A small black fridge sat on the floor next to the bathroom door, and two desks also on either side of the bathroom door. There were no windows because the room was more in the center away from the main walls of the building. All in all though, it was a very nice room. "Nice room." I said walking over to what I guessed to be my desk, removing my bag from my shoulder and dropping my bag on it.

"Yeah. Its pretty cool." I heard Kouga say behind me from his bed. "Mind if I unpack my stuff? I wasn't able to when I got here or else I would have been late to class." I said walking over to my bag of clothing and such, looking over at Kouga who shrugged.

I started unpacking my clothes, refolding the ones that got unfolded and separating the uniforms from casual clothes and putting them in the wooden dresser. I wondered why Kouga suddenly got so quiet but ignored it. After a few minutes all that was left was a few personal items and bathroom supplies which I put in the bathroom, which consisted of a white toilet, sink, small shower and a large bathtub which I made a mental note to test it later tonight. I was putting my hairbrush in one of the empty drawers when I felt warm arms slip around my waist. I tensed and turned my head to see that it was Kouga, but that wasn't what really bothered me, it was the clouded look in his usually clear blue eyes, and they seemed to be clouded with lust….I gulped and tried to squirm out of his arms but his commanding alpha grown stilled me because of my beta instincts and fear. I looked up at him again as he pressed me closer to his chest. He rested his head in the crook of my neck, and breathed in and out slowly. Soft growls of content rumbled threw his chest almost as a purr.

"K-Kouga?" I asked quietly. I heard him sigh, and he whispered "Sorry…I…Just let me stay like this for a while…" It was more of a question then a demand, so I nodded. He nuzzled my neck appreciatively. I looked in the mirror in front of me and saw Kouga's eyes were shut, but I also noticed, how well we looked together… What if we grew to like each other? If we could hold each other when ever? What if we became like Ginta and Hakkaku…mates?

I shook my head out of that train of thought. And I saw Kouga scrunch up his eyes and slowly open then, the haze that once covered those crystal like blue eyes now where gone as he slowly lifted his head and nuzzled my white ear. I heard small noises of what sounded like pleasure, it took me a second to realize that I had made those noises. I saw Kouga smirk, causing my face to heat up. "Sensitive here, eh?" He chuckled. "Oh shut up…" I said, anger being stomped out by the feeling of my ears being rubbed. He chuckled again and releasing his hold on my waist and backed up to lean against the doors frame. My face was still hot as I finished putting away the abandoned items that I hadn't put away before Kouga began his onslaught.

When I was done I turned to face Kouga with a questioning glare. He looked away nervously, "Bankotsu isn't the only one who's feeling the affects of mating season…" "Why me though?" I asked accusingly. "Well…I…Your really attractive is all." He said quickly. I looked at him and nodded "Alright. I guess that can't be helped…" I laughed. He looked at me questioningly, "Your okay with that? Since were room mates…I mean… it might happen again and I…" I put up a hand and said "I'm fine." But that wasn't entirely true…when he said it was just cause I was 'attractive' I felt something…It felt like sadness and disappointment.

Kouga POV:

He said he was fine. But why do his eyes hold sadness? I want to ask, but I won't. "Still up for eating together?" He asked after a moment of quiet sounding a little unsure but a small smile playing at his lips. "Sure." I said grinning. He smiled that wonderful smile as we exited the bathroom. He left the room first, I followed shutting the lights off and closing and locking the door.

As we started walking towards the hallway Inuyasha said "Kouga?" "What's up?" I asked looking over at him. "Just to let you know." He said looking up at me with a slight smirk stopping, I stopped too, "I may be beta…But I won't be taken advantage of, by you or anyone else." I watched as he smirked and walked past me. A bit unsure, I followed, "H-hey wait up!" I called realizing how farther ahead he got. I heard him laugh, which was like music to my ears. I caught up with him and he smirked at me, then faced forward quickening his pase slightly. "Not so fast there Yasha!" I said smacking his butt. He yelped in surprise and I laughed, well tell he punched me…again… "Don't do that!" He cried rubbing his butt blushing. I chuckled happily "Sorry Puppy." I grinned as he glared and said "I told you not to call me that!" "Fine…Shorty." And I sprinted off laughing as the angry Inu chased me yelling "WHO YOU CALLING SHORT FLEA BAG!"

* * *

Well theres chapter two. I hope it was good. I am really enjoying writing this story. I'm a bit rusty with my writing because I havent writen anything in quite a few months. Thanks for reading, I'll have the next chapter out soon! :D


	3. The Apology

If they apologize, what do you do?

Glancing at Kouga as he laughed loudly after his friend Hiten, a boy in his second year, who had his hair black pulled back and had red eyes (who seemed very popular with the girls), I smiled glade that we were friends. He was so kind…

Suddenly feeling uncomfortable, I looked to my left sipping out of my carton of milk threw the straw. Bankotsu was sitting a few tables away with six others talking around and eating a few I recognized, he was staring at me, and winked when our eyes met. I glared and turning my head sharply back to Kouga and his, well our, friends.

"That was a good one huh?" Kouga said nudging me in the side with his elbow. "Uh…Yeah! Great!" I said slightly confused, realizing Hiten must have told another joke or something. Kouga gave me a skeptical look before chatting with Maten, Hiten's younger brother who had a balled egg shaped head and a large mouth and rather unappealing compared to his brother.

Speaking of brothers…

"Well you seem to be doing well so far, Inuyasha." Said the mono-toned voice of my older half-brother. "Yes," I said looking up at the tall, long white haired man standing next to me, "Quite well."

"Hmm. That is wonderful to hear. I see you have be-friended this numbskull here." He said hitting Kouga in the back of the head, smirking when Kouga went 'ow' and grouped the back of his head.

"What the hell was that-" Kouga said glaring tell he realized who it was "Oh hey Sesshomaru! What's going on man?" He said grinning sheepishly. Sesshomaru looked at me grinning slightly "What a moron, huh?" I nodded grinning in turn "Definitely." "I'm right here you know!" Kouga growled annoyed, "What do you want anyway!" "Well I am here to check up on my little brother, as older brothers should." Sesshomaru said mater-o-factly. "Whatever." Kouga grumbled picking up his fork, and attacked the already half eaten mashed potatoes. Sesshomaru sniggered "Well it seems the wolf is taking good care of you, so I shall be going. The others are awaiting my return." And with that he glided away to a table on the opposite side of the room.

"That guy needs to learn how to talk normally. Where not in the feudal era for pete's sake." Kouga said resting his head in his fist looking at me with a raised eyebrow. "Yes. He does." I said nodding. "Your not much better at times ya'know." He said rolling his eyes. "Our father expects proper speech when talking to others. But I slip sometimes. And…Uh…Kouga, Your potatoes." I said pointing at the hand his head was resting on, which was also holding the fork he was previously eating with which was dripping a lot of potatoes and gravy into his lap. "Hmm?" He said looking at his hand then lap, "Oh damn!"

"Nice going there alpha." Shippo said giggling. "Fail." Said Kilala a female demon with red eyes and light blond and black hair a diamond shape on her forehead, she snuck over from the girls dorm to eat with us (I made Kilala in human form. Deal with it.). "Shut it." Kouga growled standing, "I'll be back…" He stormed away annoyed.

"Where's he going?" I asked. "Probably the bathroom or nearest sink." Hiten said sniggering. His smile turned to a glare as he looked just past my shoulder. I gave him a questioning look until I felt something sit next to me; I twitched my ears slightly at the giggle. I looked to the spot Kouga had been it just moments before to see Jakotsu, I think his name was.

"Well hey there doggy." He said leaning forward towards me a little. I growled as did the others. "Easy there." He said raising his hands in front of him, "Just want to talk to this one." He said motioning to me. "What is it?" I snapped. "Come here for a sec." He said smiling his head cocked to the side as he motioned to a area a bit away. "Why?" I growled suspiciously. "Privacy." He said simply, shrugging. "I wouldn't go Inuyasha…" Shippo said worriedly as the others nodded in agreement. "No funny business." I said glaring at Jakotsu. "Pft. I'm not going to do anything in public." He said rolling his eyes. I glanced at the others who I had just met, they all gave me looks telling me not to go, I was glade they cared…but... "Fine." I said getting up. He looked a bit surprised at first but then grinned and stood up, "Shall we then?" "Wait. Inuyasha I…" "Its fine guys. I'll just be over there. So if I need you, you'll know." I said cutting across Maten, and grinned tiring to reassure them. "But…" "No…He's right…Go ahead." Hiten said sighing.

I looked back at Jakotsu, "You first." He just shrugged and headed to a wall not to far, but out of earshot of the table. "What." I said crossing my arms, ears perked. "Take it easy! I'm not going to hurt you cutey." He said and I growled, "Sorry. But you really are, specially with these ears and all." He said grabbing one of my ears and stroking it lightly. Again I heard those cursed noises again, and Jakotsu giggled. "Aw, he likes his ears rubbed." "Shut up. Get to the point; unless it was to just pet my ears." I said angrily slapping his hand away.

"Right." He said nodding, a hand on his hip. "Bankotsu wants to meet up with you." "No." I said getting ready to walk away. "Hey! Wait I'm not done!" "Fine. Hurry up then." "Geez, you're impatient." He sighed, "Bankotsu wants me to tell you he is sorry for what happened earlier, and that he wants to talk with you tomorrow before class." He finished smiling happily. "No." I sighed, rolling my eyes. "Why?" He questioned. "Would you go if you where ganged up on, bullied then sexually harassed by a guy while his lackeys laughed?" I said skeptically.

"We're not lackeys, we're friends, have been since we were kids. And the harassing thing was not really his fault. It's the fact matting seasons approaching, and you smell simply delectable." He said frowning. "Creeper." I shuttered. "So will you or wont you?" he said ignoring my comment and previous answers. I sighed pinching the space between my eyebrows, "I'll think about it." "Yay!" He said hugging me suddenly. "OI! What the hell!?" I said trying to pry him off. "Sorry." He said embarrassedly, "Meet him in front of the school 20 minutes before class starts okay? You can bring someone if you want though…" He said, then glanced at the table we had left and snickered. Then left heading for the table where he was sitting previous to going to ours.

I looked at him questionly. I turned around about to head to my table, tell I saw Hiten and Maten trying to restrain Kouga. I sweat dropped. I walked to the table and sat down, and started eating my rice. "What the hell was that!?" Kouga yelled quietly so as not to disturb the surrounding people, sitting down a menacing aura spilling from him. "Heh…He wanted to apologize for earlier." I said nervously flatting my ears against my head not looking at him.

"Why the hell did he hug you?!" He growled. Crossing his arms on the table. "He got carried away, after I accepted his apology." I said chewing a bit of rice. "You forgave them?! What the hell is wrong with you!?" He said exasperated throwing his hands in the air. "If he apologizes I'll accept it. That's how I was taught." "Urgh!"

After a few minutes, I finished eating, as did the rest. Kilala bid us Farwell, transformed into a kitten and scampered away to return to her dorm. Shippo, Maten, Hiten, Kouga and I made our way out of the cafeteria and into the halls heading for our individual rooms.

"Sorry for getting mad…" Kouga said after we were nearly to our room, the others had departed earlier. "It's alright." I said smiling at him, "It's good to know you care." He blushed slightly shoving his hands in his pockets look at the floor. "Did he really just apologize?" Kouga asked suddenly. "Yes." I lied. "Alright…" He said looking up as we got to our rooms door. I pulled my key from my pocket, unlocking the door and walking inside. I felt guilty for lying to him, but I don't need him to worry… I went to my dresser and pulled out some pajamas. I headed to the bathroom. I watched Kouga collapse on his bed sighing happy to be able to relax I'm guessing. I closed the door and turned the faucet on the bath tub. Stripping slowly out of my uniform, and slipping into the deep pool of steaming water. I sighed in content as the water soothed my muscles. 'I wonder if I should go…' I thought closing my eyes and leaning back. 'Maybe…' I sighed.

After a while I heard a knock on the door. "Pup you alright? You've been in there for a long time. You didn't pass out did you?" I heard Kouga call threw the door. "Yes I've passed out. Because I would totally answer you if I was." I laughed. "Oh shut up." He called, "I wanted to be sure." I rolled my eyes steeping out of the bath, and draining it.

I dried myself quickly putting on a clean pair of boxers and dressed in my pajamas which consisted of a red t-shirt and a pair of grey baggy sweat pants. I dried my hair, taking extra care to dry my ears; it drove me crazy when water drips into them. Gathering my dirty clothing and then opening the door. I threw my clothes into a hamper next to my desk. I looked over at Kouga and saw he had also changed; he removed his brown head band and was now wearing a brown pair of baggy sweats and no shirt. His chest was well toned, and tanned just like the rest of him. I starred a bit longer then necessary then shook my head looking at him questionly. "What?" He asked. "Why do all alphas sleep topless?" I asked. He laughed, "Its not just alphas you know. But I do it cause it's more comfortable." I nodded and went to my desk and sat it the black chair. I picked up my bag and pulled out the homework I needed to do for tomorrow. "Uh…Could we work together on the homework?" I heard Kouga say from next to me. I looked up and smiled "Sure!" He grinned. "Awesome, just a sec." He grabbed his book and work and we spent the next hour or so completing the work.

"Finished!" I said leaning back in my chair hands behind my head. "Yes!" Kouga grinned, bending his elbows so his hands were on the back of his chair behind him; he flipped over it and landed with a muted thump, on the carpeted floor. "Show off." I said turning around. "You know it." He said grinning. I rolled my eyes.

I glanced at the clock, which read '9:45' "Wow…it's almost ten already." "Really? He said looking to, "wow." "Yeah…" I said. "He Puppy, tomorrow do you want to go into the near by town and get some snacks or something." Kouga said, blushing ever so slightly, hope dancing in his eyes. "Uh…Sure." I said. I stood up and stretched. I'm gonna go to bed now okay?" "Ditto." He said jumping on his bed and sprawling out, waving his hand dramatically "Get the lights wont you?" "Lazy." I said. "Well since your up and all." He said grinning.

I went over to the light switch and switched it off, then headed to my bed and crawled under the covers, snuggling against my pillow. "Night." I heard Kouga say threw the darkness. "Good night Kouga." I heard him snicker and closed my eyes, falling into a blissful sleep…

* * *

OOOooooooohh.. Whats the pup gonna do???0_o

Some of you are problably wondering why I keep writing about Bankotsu and the others in the band of seven. I just love them, so there gonna be biggies in the story. Just so you know.

Well theres chapter three. Sorry it took so long. To be honest...I actually forgot to finish it ^^; Please forgive me!! I will update as soon as possible. Schools starting in a week though, and i also have drivers training. So I'm rather busy. So new chapters may take longer to come out. I will try to update at least weekly though!! Please stay with me, and thank you so much for reading!! (Reviews are lovely!)

p.s. Other characters will apear soon! And if anyone wants to suggest bits and pieces to add in the story to mix up the plot a bit, go right ahead and tell me! :D Thanks again!


	4. The Race Begins

And the race for begins. The race for my heart. Wait…WHAT?!

Jumping out of the peaceful cover of sleep by something big and heavy is not the best way to start the morning….

"OI! WHAT THE HELL WAF RAT FOW?!" my yell muffled by a large war hand covering my mouth. I looked up startled. "Hey, hey, hey! Relax!" Kouga said raising an eyebrow. I glared and pointed to his hand closed against my lower face, "Man uoo wemve mour hamf?"(can you remove your hand?) "Oh. Sorry, you started yelling really loud, and it hurt my ears so yeah…."He said removing his hand "What the hell did you jump on me for?!" I said angrily waving away the excuse. "I guess you didn't set your alarm since it didn't go off, and I tried to wave you but you must have been in one hell of a good dream or something, because you wouldn't wake up. I tried calling your name, shaking you, even rubbing your ears…" He chuckled, "You started moaning and shaking your leg but you didn't wake up." I felt my face turn a thousand different shades of red as he continued "So I jumped on you." He said scratching the back of his head.

"Don't. Touch. My. Ears. Again." I threatened, glaring daggers. "Heh…Sorry." He said sheepishly walking back to his open wardrobe. I watched rubbing my eyes of sleep, as he retrieved a brown head band and tied it around his forehead. His tail wagging slightly. "Wait…tail?" I whispered. "Huh?" He said looking over, "You say something?" "I…Uh…didn't realize you had a tail…" I said looking at the wall. I heard him laugh. "Are you serious? I knew not everyone had a tail to not notice when someone does is kinda sad." "Oh shut up you flea infested wolf!" I growled.

Kouga Pov:

I laughed, I was a bit surprised. "I'm not flea infested, mutt-breath." I said cocking my head slightly pulling on my uniform jacket. He just glared his ears still drooping from sleepiness. He watched as he fell back into his pillows yawning. "Uh, Inuyasha, you should probably start getting ready. We have to be in class in like 40 minutes.

He sprang up so fast I barely had time to register it. I smiled, watching him yank open his wardrobe pulling out a uniform. I wagged my tail slightly in amusement tell he yanked his t-shirt off before I realized it; I blushed a bit as he struggled to get on his uniform shirt, his muscles working. He dropped his pants and pulled on his other ones then sprinted to the bathroom. I heard the water start and drawers snap, as he brushed his teeth and hair. I chuckled shaking my head at how easily he got flustered.

He came out of the bathroom skidding past his bed, having to run back and pull on his socks, shoes and jacket. "Alright! I'm ready!" He panted. I glanced at the clock. "Wow…It only took you 10 minutes." He rolled his eyes still panting slightly hoisting it over his shoulder. "Okay let's go!" He said. Turning towards the door. "Hey wait." I said noticing his shirt. "What?" He asked looking towards me. I walked in front of him, and unbuttoned his shirt. "HEY WHAT THE HE…" "You buttoned your shirt wrong I said looking down at him smirking as he blushed bright red. After I finished re-buttoning his shirt I looked him over, "Okay you're good. Did you get your stuff packed?" He sighed "Yes! Now let's go!" "Fine, what's your hurry anyway?" I asked curiously, throwing my black bag over my shoulder, holding the door open for him. "I-its nothing." He said quietly, avoiding my eyes. "Fine." I said, I was rather annoyed that he wouldn't tell me what was up, but I didn't peruse the subject, it was his business after all…

Inuyasha Pov:

I felt guilty as I continued through the door which Kouga held open for me. He obviously hated Bankotsu and his gang, but if they were nice enough to apologize, I feel I should at least give them a second chance. I sighed quietly glancing at Kouga from the corner of my eyes. "So after class do you want to go into town?" He said looking down at me. My ears perked and I smiled nodding. I saw his tail wag quickly and I laughed lightly. "What?" He asked smiling. "Your tail, you must be happy." I giggled out. "Oh…yeah." He said his cheeks Redding a bit.

We continued threw the halls and met up with Ginta and Hakkaku just outside the dorms. "Hey!" I said waving. "Hi guys!" Hakkaku said smiling happily, Ginta just nodded as he was dragged toward us by Hakkaku who had his hand. Kouga smiled nudging Ginta in the side "So, did you guys have a good time last night?" They both blushed furiously stuttering for an answer. Kouga and I laughed an we all continued towards the school building.

I glanced at my wrist watch we still had thirty five minutes tell class. It was now or never. As the building loomed closer I could make out seven or so people. My nervousness now increasing, ears flatting out of habit. Kouga seemed to notice and asked "What's wrong pup?" "It's nothing…" I said quietly. I saw him look in the direction I was and heard him growl slightly. When we where a few yards away I saw the forms of Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Renkotsu and four others. One was the shortest of the lot and had his face covered, another was extremely tall like 6"11 and rather scary looking with spiked green hair. The next face was half metal it seemed as well as his left arm, and was also rather big, though not as big as the previous. The last was a nice looking black spiked haired guy, who had six green stripes on his cheeks and forehead though he had a rather insane look in his eyes. (Obviously I had to alter the sizes of some of them due to the fact that they probably would have issues fitting in the school. And I made Bankotsu taller by the way)

Bankotsu looked over as we approached and stood from his pervious spot where he had been leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. He motioned for the other six to go inside, which they did, Jakotsu being the last, who smiled and waved at me. I flattened my ears and lowered my shoulders and head a bit when I felt Kouga glaring at me. Bankotsu smiled, hands in pocket nodding to me as he walked forward.

"What do you want dirt-bag." I heard Ginta say. "Just here waiting for Inuyasha. He did say he would meet me." Bankotsu smirked when Kouga growled loudly. "What is he talking about?" Hakaku questioned, though not harsh, just wanting to get an understanding. "Well…Jakotsu, after apologizing said he" I pointed at Bankotsu "Wanted to talk with me, so I said I would think about it. Though it wasn't a definite yes." I said giving Bankotsu an annoyed look. He just shrugged. I saw Hakaku smile slightly and nod as if in understanding. "Fine, But I'm staying with you." Kouga said harshly crossing his arms.

"Alright." Bankotsu said cocking his head looking slightly annoyed. People started passing us to get into the school and I looked over to Kouga, also crossing my arms. "You go into class. I'll be there in a few miniutes. I can take care of myself." "Yeah, sure looked like that yesterday." Kouga said sarcastically. "It was three against one and I was dazed from falling down stairs. This is different. I can hold my own well in a fight if I'm not out numbered you know." I said glaring.

"I'm not going. I'm staying with you."

"Go."

"No!"

"Now!"

"N-" "Kouga just let him…" Ginta sighed grabbing both him and Hakaku and dragging them in the school saying "Be careful." I nodded a bit surprised.

"Geez. I just want to talk…You'd think he thought I was gonna murder you or something…" Bankotsu sighed exasperated rubbing his head. I looked at his raising an eyebrow. "...Anyway. I want to apologize myself. I had to send Jakotsu because apparently I'm more threatingly." He said rolling his eyes. "As I told Jakotsu already, I accept it if you really mean it." I said, "If that's all, I'll be going." I said turning and starting to walk to the schools doors. "Wait." I felt him grab my arm and pull me back. "What?" I snapped annoyed, a head ace coming on. "Lets get out of the way first…" He said as a person accidentally bumped him.

He pulled me over to the tree lined area along the walkway toward the school; it was like the school had its own miniature forest. I pulled my arm roughly from his grip and went to lean against a near by tree, arms crossed and waited for him to continue. He watched me for a moment then continued, "Well… I wanna try this again…You know, since we got off on the wrong foot an all…" "Uh-huh." I said. "So…if you want, would you come eat lunch with me?" "I…wait what?" I said wondering if I heard him correctly. "Would you mind eating lunch together?" He said again. "Uh...I don't know…" I said a little suspiciously. "I swear I won't try anything. So will you?" He said, sounding a bit more demanding more of an answer. After a moment, "Fine." "Really?" He said grinning. "But you try one thing and I swear…" "I wont I promise!"

I closed my eyes sighing, 'what the hell am I doing…' I opened my eyes. I jumped slightly when I saw Bankotsu's face inches from mine. My eyes widened and before I could do anything he was kissing me. But it was gentle and quick as he pulled away, unlike the last time.

I stood there stunned blushing madly. He smirked and turned heading toward the school doors, waving and saying "See ya later, Inu." I watched as he went in threw the doors and disappeared along with other students.

After a minute or two, I blinked and slowly made my way in the school still in shock. 'What the hell was that!?' I thought as I glanced around, seeing that Kouga and the others along with Bankotsu where gone. Probably already in there classes or hanging in the halls. I trudged to the stairs and climbed my way to the second floor. Looking at the time I saw I had eight minutes tell the beginning of class, most of the other students were scampering to there designated rooms. I quickened my passé and entered the white class room.

Thump!

I fell backwards but someone caught me. "There you are! I was worried dammit!" A familiar voice said as they crushed me against their chest. "Ah Kouga that hurts. To tight." I said gasping for air, my back popping. "Oh sorry…" He said releasing me.

I looked up at him questioningly. "Where were you going?" "To look for you mutt!" He said throwing his hands in the air. "Don't call me mutt, flea-bag!" I yelled angrily.

"I will if I want dog-breath!"

"SHUT UP MANGY WOLF!"

"STUPID DOG!"

"BRAINLESS WOLF!!"

"BOTH OF YOU MORONS SHUT UP!" Kouga and I glared at the girl who shouted, she had black hair, her name was Kagome if I remembered correctly. She was pretty but God she was annoying, but was kind of nice when she wasn't yelling…

We both sat down at our table, sitting in silence. "What did Bankotsu want?" Hakaku asked curiously, poking my shoulder do get my attention. "Oh! He apologized again and…uh…" I paused my face heating slightly. "And?" Ginta asked. "Well…He asked if I would eat lunch with him today." I said quietly. "What did you tell him?" Hakaku said. "Yes." I said shrugging. "WHAT?!" Kouga yelled as the bell rang.

"Quiet down wolf boy." The professor chimed as he walked threw the door, walking to his chair and sitting down stretching. Kouga grumbled as Miroku asked for yesterday's homework. We all passed the up as one of the girls he selected collected them. He gave the girl a wink, and she giggled. After he started the lesson.

Most of the class was whispering and gossiping here and there. But Kouga and I stayed quiet the whole time until the bell signaling lunched rang. "We'll pick this up after lunch. You may leave." Miroku said, being the first to leave, followed by the rest of the class. I sighed and packed up my things. "Coming guys?" Hakaku asked smiling walking out the door with Ginta hand in hand. Just I was about to leave I heard Kouga say quietly, "Hey Inuyasha…I'm sorry." I turned and smiled up at him, "I'm sorry too…Are we cool now?" "Yeah." He grinned.

He grabbed his bag and hoisted it over his shoulder, but stopped when he got in front of me. "What's up?" I asked curiously looking at him cocking my head. He grabbed my face suddenly and crashed his lips gently onto mine. "Be careful." And with that he left. I could only watch him leave, my ears twitching slightly as he growled. I shook my head ridding myself of the daze and blush, and trying to slow my rushing heart. 'Do I have a kiss me sign panted on my face or something?!' I thought furiously, 'But…I kinda liked that…' I blushed again and shook my head ridding myself of that thought.

I felt a sudden weight on my shoulder as someone said "Hey Inuyasha!" I looked up and saw Bankotsu with his arm around my shoulders smiling, eyes closed. "Hey." I said smiling slightly, still in shock from a moment ago. "Come on lets go." He said grabbing my hand pulling me down the halls. "You alright?" He asked looking back, wondering why I was so quiet. "Do I have something on my face?" He looked at me for a second the laughed. "No. Your face is fine. Why?" He smiled raising an eyebrow. "Just curious…" I said smiling slightly. "Okay." He laughed. When we reached the stairs I pulled my hand from his grip and continued down them, Bankotsu walking next to me, smiling hands behind his head. When we got to the bottom we continued down the hall and went threw the double doors that was the entrance of the cafeteria.

"Bankotsu! Over here!" I heard a male voice call. I looked over in the direction Bankotsu was looking as he waved back to the spiked black haired guy with green stripes on his face, showing he heard. "Common." He said grinning down at me. "Um…alright." I said nervously. We walked over to the table, when Bankotsu said grinning, "Hey guys, this is Inuyasha, he'll be with us for lunch today." They all said hello, Jakotsu waved enthusiastically. "Um, Inuyasha you know Jakotsu and Renkotsu right?" I nodded. "Alright, this is Ginkotsu, Suikotsu, Mukotsu, and Kyokotsu." He said pointing to each of them, the metal faced one, the one with green stripes on his face, the really short one and the large, scary one as he said there names. "Hello." I said nodding to each of them in turn. "Leave your stuff here next to Jakotsu, and we can go get lunch okay?" He said smiling happily, as he set his stuff next to Suikotsu and across from the spot where he told me to put my stuff. "Okay." I said smiling nervously, setting my stuff down.

Bankotsu and I went over to the line and got our meals. I got ramen and milk. Bankotsu on the other hand got a burger, fries, fruit, milk and juice. "I looked at his food laden tray with wide eyes, "I'm hungry." He said sheepishly, shrugging. I nodded smiling. As we continued back to the table with the other six, I saw Kouga watching Bankotsu intently, glaring a frown on his lips. Ginta, Hakaku, Kilala, Shippo, Hiten, Maten, and a few others that looked like they were from a wolf pack sat around him, laughing and talking, the ones I knew looked up here and there, probably checking to be sure I was okay….

When we reached the table, I set my tray down, and seated my self and started eating quietly, on my guard, ears perked as the others talked loudly. "Inuyasha…" My ears twitched in the direction of the voice, "…how come you arrived here yesterday, not with everyone else?" Jakotsu asked resting his arm on my shoulder leaning on me slightly. I blinked at looked up at him, "Well…I was in an accident actually…" "What happened?" Bankotsu said curiously. "My mother and I were driving when a drunk driver struck the car on my mother's side…." I said sadly looking down at my bowl trying to hold back tears. "Oh… Sorry…" Jakotsu said, "I didn't mean to bring up bad memories…" "No its fine." I said Smiling at him.

Lunch went quickly, not being nearly as bad as I thought it would. It was rather fun. The 'Band of Seven' as they called themselves, where actually quite nice. Bankotsu was obviously the leader of the seven, the others seemed quick to follow him. The whole lunch we spent talking, laughing and the occasional fling of a French fry. I still had more fun and felt more relaxed around Kouga, but it was alright here too.

Suikotsu, Renkotsu, Mukotsu, and Kyokotsu left for there classes bidding everyone farewell and smiling at me before they left. (Though Kyokotsu, scared me a bit when he did.) Ginkotsu waved, following Mukotsu. Jakotsu, Bankotsu and I left together.

As we walked, we all talked. I saw Jakotsu whispers something to Bankotsu, and he grinned and nodded. We continued down the hall. I was still wondering what Jakotsu had said.

Jakotsu walked around to the left of me, so that I was in the middle. "What?" I said suspiciously. "Nothing." Jakotsu said grinning slyly, Bankotsu just grinned shrugging.

We got to the second floor when I felt a warm hand start caressing my ear slowly. I instinctively leaned towards the hand whimpering in pleasure. "Wow…You weren't kidding…" I heard Bankotsu say, but I was to busy enjoying the feel of my ears getting rubbed. "Yeah, I just pet them and he does this. Cute huh?" Jakotsu said. "Yeah." Bankotsu answered from somewhere.

Then the hand left and I whimpered sadly… "Aw, he really does like it a lot, doesn't he?" Jakotsu cooed. I blinked reality dawning on me. I realized we had stopped and I was leaning against Jakotsu's chest, his arm keeping me steady. I pushed Jakotsu away, "What the hell was that!?" "Sorry…I though Bankotsu would like to see." He shrugged. I glared and stormed off to my class muttering foul words under my breath. "Aw Inuyasha we're sorry!" Bankotsu said frowning after catching up. "Yea, I won't do it again. I promise!" Jakotsu said also catching up. I sighed, "Fine. DON'T do it again though."

"Well this is where I leave you gentlemen." Jakotsu said turning into a classroom on my left, waving. "I'll walk you to your class?" Bankotsu said scratching the back of his head. "I guess." I said smiling. We continued down the hall to my class. "Well this is your class." He said, sounding a little disappointed. "Yep." I nodded, "See you later." I said. "Alright…" He said. Then he suddenly hugged me. I was to startled to do anything and jumped when I heard an "AHEM!" from an all to familiar voice. "Oh hey there." Bankotsu said glaring at Kouga after releasing me. "Hn…" Was all Kouga said as Kouga grabbed my arm and dragged me into class. "See you later Inu." Bankotsu said calling after us.

When we got to our table he release my wrist and dropped into his seat. Facing the board, resting his head in his hand, elbow on the desk. I sat down nervously; this was going to be a loooonnng afternoon….

* * *

Looks like theres a romance rivalry going oooonnn~!

And heres Chapter Four!! I hope you enjoyed it. Geez my writing is suckished comapried to the ones in my note book I'm to lazy to type up. ^^; Oh well, this will get me up to par. Plus i'v wanted to get this out for a while. ^_^

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please stay with me! I will update as soon as possible!

Review are epic. XD

Thanks again!! :D


	5. What to do?

What's a pup to do…?

There was some real tension in the room I could tell you that much… Especially when you couldn't move an inch without bumping into the overprotective person sitting next you…

"Kouga…I swear, if I bump you one more time, you'll lose an arm." I muttered gritting my teeth. A quick nonchalant look was all I got in return. My eye started twitching.

Scooting as far away as the desk would allow, basically was sitting on the corner, hurriedly grabbing my pencil and book. Glancing out of the corner of my eye I saw Kouga's eyes narrow, his jaw so tight, you could see the muscles working. Averting my eyes to professor Miroku, who was leaning back in his chair hands behind his head, eyes closed, and a book lying open over his chest. A light snore could be heard over the quite whispers that hissed threw the classroom, not wanting to wake the sleeping teacher. Just when I need him to help me out with this guy next to me, he's asleep, as usual.

I jumped when I felt my chair being dragged back to its original place. Looking up angrily at the culprit, he was staring in the direction of the board, one hand hold his head, his other had a stern hold on the leg of my chair. I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose, trying to ease the sharp pains in my skull.

"Is he always like this?!" I exclaimed quietly to the two wolf-demons sitting in the desk behind ours. "Only a few things. You're lucky enough to be one of them." Ginta sniggered. I let out an exasperated sigh, facing forward, glancing at the clock; six minutes of class left… The clock seemed to be moving slower and slower every time I glanced at it since lunch. I sunk down low in my chair, glaring knives into Kouga.

Annoyance just continued to build as the seconds past. After Completing all the work Miroku and the other teachers gave us, there was little to do besides socialize, though seeing as my 'body guard' wouldn't let me move more than three inches from him nor talk and the two behind me where busy feeling each other up majority of the time, made that rather limited. I leaned forward, lightly smacking my head against the cool wood of the desk, waiting as the time ticked by.

"Do you still want to go into town later?" The alpha wolf asked suddenly. "It depends on whether or not you give more than three inches of space…" I said mumbling turning my head on the desk so I was facing him. "I guess I could." He supposed, "Maybe." I banged my head on the desk again.

A sudden piercing sound rang threw the building, announcing class was over. I sprung straight up dog ears folded to try to lessen the sketch like sound in my already pounding head, a shutter traveling down my spine. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Kouga sit up too, but cover his tan pointed ears with his hands, a pained expression gracing his face.

Miroku had jerked away, causing him to topple out of his chair his book landing on his head. He lay on the floor dazed for a second until the class started roaring with laughter. "Ow…Class D-dismissed…" He Murmured. Scraping of chairs and paper rustling followed his words.

Quickly, I gathered my things, stuffing them in my red bag, and rushing out the door, with out a second glance. "Oi!" Kouga shouted in the distance. I hurriedly walked threw the halls, not wanting an embarrassing escort. After a time I slowed my pace, closing my eyes sighing. Kouga was being ridiculous…

I snapped my eyes open as I suddenly collided with something large. "Inuyasha! Just who I was going to see!" A familiar voice chimed as large arms engulfed my waist. Peering up threw my silver bangs, I saw the smirking face of Bankotsu.

Quickly squirming free I bowed. "I'm sorry Bankotsu. I wasn't paying attention!" I exclaimed. A light chuckled followed my words as a finger tilted my head up, "No big deal. It was an accident." My face heated, as I stood straight, looking away ears drooping in embarrassment.

"You're just too cute~!" cried a sudden voice to my left. Before I even had time to snap my eyes into that direction I was scooped off my feet in a rib crushing hug. "A-ah…Jakot…Can't b-breath!" I choked out flailing my legs, attempting to loosen his iron-grip. "Oopsies!" He giggled, dropping me on my feet looking at Bankotsu with a questioning look. Following his eyes to Jakotsu, then I was suddenly grabbed in a tight hug by said person. I looked up questioning at him. He was staring straight ahead; a cruel smirk occupied his lips, a daring glint in his eyes.

Curious to what he was staring at with a look like that, I peered over my shoulder the best I could. My gut twisted uncomfortably, when I saw Kouga standing on the opposite side of the hall, a sad look on his face, shoulders drooped slightly people passing him as if he wasn't even there. I started to pull myself from Bankotsu, wanting to go to Kouga, to comfort him, to tell him it was okay...

I looked back up at Bankotsu, when he tightened his grip around me, when he felt me try to pull away resting his chin on the top of my head. After a time his chest rumbled as he chuckled lightly. When I glanced back over my shoulder, Kouga was gone.

A pang thumped in my gut and I felt my ears flatten slightly. Was Kouga mad? No, he looked really sad... But why? Was it because he hated Bankotsu? I don't understand…

"Are you gonna hug him for eternity or are we going to go?" Jakotsu asked. Bankotsu released me and laughed, "Geez you're so impatient." "I'm starving!" Jakotsu whined playfully. "Fine, fine! Common." Bankotsu sighed grabbing my hand and pulling me slightly down the hall, Jakotsu leading the way.

We arrived back at the dorms some time later. "I'm gonna go put my stuff in my room..." I said, pulling my hand from Bankotsu's. "You can put it in mine if you want." Bankotsu suggested. "No, its okay." I said, "See ya later…"

I quickly walked down the right hall, yanking my key out when I neared the room. Shoving it quickly in the lock and turning it and pulling the door open.

"Kouga!" I cried in relief when I saw Kouga standing by his dresser, his back to me, "There you are…I though I might have missed you!" He didn't say anything, as he pulled on a pair of faded blue jeans. "Kouga?" I asked quietly. "What?" He said buttoning his pants. "Kouga, are you okay?" I questioned lightly dropping my stuff next to my bed. "Oh yeah. Perfect." He said a ting of bitterness in his voice. "But in the school…W-where are you going?" I asked as he picked a black v-necked tank shirt, and unfolded it.

"Going into town." He shrugged. "Oh, okay. I'll get rea-""Don't bother. Shouldn't you be with your dear Bankotsu right about now?" he interrupted. "My dear…What? I don't understand." I said confused, walking towards him, as he pulled the shirt over his head. "Oh? You looked SO comfortable with him a little while ago." He said pulling his wallet and room key out of his brown school bag and shoving them into his pocket. "I…He just grabbed me suddenly. I didn't expect it at all!" I cried.

"I didn't see you pushing him away." He said angrily finally looking at me, his eyes glaring. "I-I couldn't though! I tried! He had me to tight!" I exclaimed, tears building behind my golden eyes. "Whatever." He said walking past me to the door. "Kouga, Wait!" I cried, grabbing hold of his arm.

He looked at me again, as the tears spilled down my face, "Please…" His face softened slightly. He'll stay…He will.

But he just grabbed my hands gently, prying them off his arm. He looked at me once more, and left, the door snapping shut behind him. I could only stare at the door, tears pouring down my face…

I didnt want to...I didnt want to hurt him...

"What do I do?"

But I did...

* * *

Well this was a kinda boring chapter...Also sad I guess. Sorry bout that. :(

Theres the end of chapter five. It's rather short, sorry about that....Its late again...So I was like half asleep while typed this...

Thank you bunches for reading!!

Reviews are total awsomeness! :D

I'll update as soon as possible!!

Thanks again. :3


	6. To claim, to break, to make him mine

**To claim him. To break him. To make him mine.**

Guilt cut deep wounds. He was sad, and fault belonged to me alone.

I lay there on the floor, I curled my body, sobbing. Sobbing until the tears fell no more. I wished I would have just stayed with Kouga…I should have. He was my first friend, even if we only knew each other a short time.

After a time, I rose from where I lay. Making my way to the bathroom, I started the water, filling the tub with scalding water. Stripping myself of clothing, I realized that I smelt of Bankotsu… It was strange.

When the bath was filled I slowly sunk into the waters, my tense muscles relaxing in the burning liquid.

My head ached as my mind continuously re-played Kouga's sad filled face…then his anger.

I closed my eyes resting my head against the tubs edge, thinking. I sat in the water for a time, until the heat of the water made my head spin. I slowly rose from the bath, steeping out and wrapped a towel around myself, realizing I had forgotten a clean pair of clothing.

Exiting the steamy bathroom, I walked to my dresser. I pulled on some pajamas, not bothering on what they looked like, dropping the towel on the floor. I climbed into bed, laying my head against the soft pillows, pulling the comforting blankets over me. Soon, the darkness of sleep engulfed me…

Kouga Pov:

"Kouga? Did you hear me?" Ginta's voice questioned from my left. "Huh?" I replied without thinking, nor remembering Ginta's words. I heard his sigh annoyed. "Are you thinking about Inuyasha?" Hakaku implored gently. I looked over, seeing his worried face. I nodded silently, "Yes…"

"Why not talk to him?" Ginta proposed. I didn't answer, walking along through the school's gates. "You should…" Hakaku agreed, looking over at Ginta. "I…Don't want to." I answered quietly. "You don't want to, or are you afraid of what he might say?" Ginta pressed. Again I was silent. In truth, I was afraid…I feared he would say that he liked Bankotsu and that he didn't feel the same way I felt for him…

"Well!" Ginta demanded. "Yes…" I whispered. "What?" He barked. "YES!" I roared angrily turning on him, showing my fangs. His eyes widened, realizing he pushed too much, and lowered his head in submissively. I was alpha of the western wolf tribe after all. "Sorry…" I sighed, recomposing myself. "It was my fault. I shouldn't have pried…" He apologized. I shook my head as we continued walking, reaching the dorms. "I just am all worked up. I worry about him. You know how Bankotsu is…He'll do anything to get what he wants." I grumbled. They both nodded.

"But…" Hakaku added, "You and Bankotsu are similar in that way. You also will do anything to get what you want. You didn't give him enough space. Even if he is beta. We do space too sometimes." "Yeah…Your right." I agreed.

We stopped when we entered the building. "Will you talk to him?" Hakaku asked. "I'll let him start first…If he wants to talk he will." I sighed. They nodded, and we parted, going down separate hall ways. Reaching into my pants pocket when I arrived at the door I went to put it into the lock.

"So this is your room?" a voice mused. I snapped my head around glaring. "What do you want Bankotsu." I growled.

"This must be his too then." He concluded nodding to the door, ignoring my question.

"Sorry, you're wrong." I snarled. His eyes looked back to me, a smirk forming on his face slowly, "Really now? I heard from someone that he was roomed with you. I guess I was misinformed."

"Yeah, you must have been." I sneered turning the rest of my body to face him. He sighed folding his arms leaning against the wall opposite of me, "What a shame… I guess I wasted all this time following you for nothing."

Remembering the uncomfortable feeling I had from when I left the school grounds and threw out the town, "That was you?!"

His grin widened as he cocked his head to the side slightly. "What do you want with Inuyasha?" I demanded, shoving my key back into my pocket. "Same as you Kouga." He said shrugging. "Which is?" I responded narrowing my eyes.

He chuckled darkly, "To claim him. To break him. To make him mine."

I had moved before I realized it. Holding him up in the air by the front of his shirt. "I wouldn't hurt him." I growled menacingly. "Can you be so sure?" He whispered. "I…"

"Getting angry when he was around me. Giving him no space. Getting worked up over simple things. You know how he felt?" He snickered, "They may have been nothing to you, but to him. It hurt… a lot."

I felt my grip loosen and Bankotsu's feet tapped lightly as he landed back on the floor. My arm fell back to my side, as I stared at his smirking face, that dark glint in his eyes. "Y…you're lying." I whispered. "Am I?" He crackled, "He told me things. He told me many things. How he had no one. How he had no friends until now. How he was bullied, how he was always expected to be as great as his brother, but always looked down upon because he was only a beta…But you see. I will get him in the end…"

"Time is all I need." He whispered leaning forward towards me.

My claws lengthened as I pierced his left shoulder, pushing him back against the wall, blood seeped slowly past my claws, staining his shirt. He winced slightly, giving me some satisfaction.

Placing my left hand next to his jugular vein on his neck. "If you hurt him…I'll kill you." I whispered quietly, applying slight pressure on one of my claws, drawing blood from the small cut I made, proving I was serious.

"We'll see." He chuckled. Lowering my hand, and jerking my other out of his shoulder roughly, I turned retrieving my key again from my pocket, and quickly entered my room without a second glance.

Kouga didn't hear Bankotsu, as he just walked away laughing, "He will be mine."

First thing I noticed was the lights were still on. I glanced across the room and saw the bathroom door open, the light on there too.

Crossing the carpeted threshold, I entered the bathroom. "Inuyasha?" I queried glancing in. It was empty. I left the bathroom after washing the filthy Bankotsu's blood off of my hands, flicking off the lights. Scratching my head looking over the room, until I saw a lump in the pup's bed. "Inuyasha?" I asked quietly looking down at the bed. His face peeked from under the covers, strands of silver hair obscuring his face slightly; his hand gripped the pillow lightly with one hand.

I smiled softly down at him. Lightly brushing the hair from his peaceful face. "I wish you knew…How much I love you…" I whispered to the sleeping form in front of me. Turning and walking to my half of the room, I kicked my bag away from my bed next to my desk. I sprawled on my bed sighing, "No one will hurt him." I then closed my eyes, falling into the arms of darkness that guided me to sleep.

Inuyasha Pov:

Blinking the sleep away, I walked to the bathroom after dressing in uniform, to relive myself and get the rest of myself ready for the day. When I walked out I noticed Kouga was still sleeping. I felt sadness again, remembering yesterday evening. I sighed and went over to my bed picking up my red bag that, preparing to leave. But when I got to the door I couldn't. Not if I wasn't sure Kouga would wake up.

I leaned against the wooden door eyes squeezed shut in thought. What if he was still angry with me? If I woke him would he be even madder, even if it was to make sure he was up in time for school? If I didn't wake him, would he be mad at me then?

I groaned and walked over to his bed. I looked at him and shook my head smiling a bit. He was still wearing the clothes he went into town with and was sprawled all over the bed, his mouth hanging open as he snored lightly. His tail hanging over the edge of the bed waging ever so slightly.

"Kouga." I said poking his face lightly. He swatted at my hand slightly groaning, and turned over, so his back was facing me. "Kouga!" I called a bit louder shaking his shoulder slightly. "Ugh…" He groaned shrugging his shoulder and curling up. "KOUGA!" I yelled grabbing his tail and pulling it roughly. "AH!" He yelled, snapping up so he was in a sitting position. He looked over, his eyes still clouded with sleep. "Kouga. Get up; you have to get ready for class." I explained placing my hands on my hips.

He blinked slowly…once…twice…then suddenly fell backwards onto his pillows eyes closed again. My eye twitched annoyed. That lazy ass. I reached out to grab his tail again (which was actually quite soft.) in an annoyed manner, "Dammit Kouga! I told you to get your as- GYA!" I cried snapping shut as I was suddenly grabbed and flung onto the mattress. I opened my eyes slowly and saw Kouga above me, straddling my hips, his hand pinning mine above my head. "What the hell Kouga!?" I growled showing my fangs, ears pulled back in an annoyed way.

He growled in the alpha way challenging me. His claws digging slightly into my wrists. My instincts told me to bare my neck and be submissive but I ignored it and struggled snapping at him. "Get off!" I complained angrily.

His crystal eyes slowly changing crimson as he leaned down next to my ear growling threatingly. I growled back, biting his shoulder, hard. He howled angrily leaning back again, his eyes now fully changed. "Get the hell off Kouga!" I snarled. I winced as his other hand dug into my side. "I am alpha Inuyasha." He growled in a voice that was not his own. I just glared until he dug his claws into my side more, I whimpered in pain, gritting my teeth.

I finally gave in, knowing I could not win when his demon side was taking over, I lowered my eyes and bared my neck submissively. He growled in approval, licking and lightly nipping my neck. I glared at the wall, mad at myself for giving in.

Slowly the grip on my hands loosened, and I felt Kouga roll off me. I glared over at him. He had his head in his hands. I got off the bed quickly, and grabbed my bag heading for the door. "I-Inuyasha….I'm…I'm so sorry…I didn't mean it…" Kouga's voice traveled to me. I looked behind him and saw that gut wrenching face again. "I told you I wouldn't be taken advantage of....I guess I was wrong." I said lowering my eyes. I walked out the door, closing it as I went.

Kouga Pov:

I watched as he left, door snapping shut behind him. I sighed, annoyed with myself. Why did that happen! I should have more control then that!

I stood, glancing at the time and quickly prepared myself for class. I pulled my hair into its usual ponytail as I went to my desk and glanced at the calendar that was pinned up beside it. "Oh shit." I yelled. It was Friday, the day before mating season… I quickly tied my headband around my forehead, then grabbing my bag I rushed out the door. That's why I lost control…. "At least" I whispered to myself, "it falls on a weekend this year. The first day is the worst… Though….he may have to lock himself in the bathroom or something tomorrow…"

* * *

Updated. :3 Hope you enjoy this chapter. Bankotsu's not as good as you all thought, eh?

Thank you for all the reviews. It's good to know I'm not writing this for nothing. It really keeps me going!!

School starts Monday. Im taking advanced classes...So I may have issues updateing, but I will get them out at least once a week! (Or try to...)

Thank you all for reading. Please stay with me!


	7. I'll think about it

I'll think about it…

I walked down the halls, feeling rather lonely…I was missing Kouga. He always made me laugh. But for now, I feel it's best we just avoid each other. At least for a time…

I had been alone the entire morning, arriving early, I was the first person in the class room, so there was no one around to talk to…During class, was basically the same. Kouga said nothing to me, as he arrived just before the bell chimed loudly. He sat there and worked diligently. Never once glancing at me. Acting as though I was not there. "What's wrong with him?" I had asked Ginta and Hakaku. They told me he was just tired from the night before. I just nodded excepting that explanation. Not wanting to think it was me. I worried it was me. It probably was…Is…

"Inuuyasssha~!" sang a voice from behind me, I quickly turned my head to see Jakotsu and Renkotsu walking towards me. "Oh hey." I smiled turning towards them. "How come you're alone?" Renkotsu noted. "Oh…Yeah, I had a bit of a run in with my room mate. So I he didn't leave class with me." I shrugged. "I see…" Renkotsu said, putting his hands in his pockets. "Who is your room mate anyway?" Jakotsu asked curiously. "It's Kouga. We got put together, since he didn't have one yet." I explained looking at the ground.

"I knew he was lying." Said a familiar voice as arms wrapped around my waist pulling my back into a warm chest. I looked up and saw Bankotsu smiling down eyes closed. "Why do you always do that…?" I murmured looking at the floor again, my face heating up. "Because your just to damn cute." He sniggered. My eyes widened slightly as my face burned, knowing I probably resembled a cherry or something…

My ears flicked up as I felt him rest his chin on the top of my head. "Hey. Careful with those ears! That tickles." Bankotsu said. I laughed quietly, flatting my ears so they were pointing to the sides slightly.

"Bankotsu, I expected you to be with Inuyasha or something. Where were you" Renkotsu asked curiously. "Oh, the principle needed to talk to me bout some test or something, so I wasn't able to meet him right after class." He responded from over my head. "How'd that go?" I asked curiously looking up again. "Eh. Nothing big. It was stupid. They mixed up mine and Mukotsu tests somehow." He said rolling his eyes. "Wow…How did they do that?" Jakotsu asked skeptically. "Beats me." Bankotsu replied.

"Bankotsu! Why'd you leave me alone?!" A voice called behind us. "Oh damn…" Bankotsu said as tiptoed looking over his shoulder to see the angry form of Mukotsu stomping towards us. "It looks like you're in trouble." I laughed. "And I'm supposed to be the boss." He replied, "Out of the way Jakotsu!" he removed his arms from my waist, grabbing my wrist. He ran past Jakotsu, dragging me along. "Oi, what the hell!?" I yelled startled. "Just common. I don't wanna be alone." He said grinning over his shoulder at me. "Why are you running though?" I called. "Mukotsu is mean when he's mad…" He shuttered.

"We made it…" Bankotsu sighed. Leaning against the door of the closet we were hiding in. "Dammit Bankotsu where did you go!?" Mukotsu yelled from across the door, his foot steeps passing our hiding spot then echoing in the distance.

Suddenly I burst into laughter. "What's so funny?" Bankotsu asked, chuckling a bit. "What just happened reminded me of a manga or something. And your face was to priceless…" I choked out, laughing. He looked at me and started laughing with me.

After a minute or so, it quieted as our laughter died. Bankotsu leaned against the door. "I wonder how long he'll look for you." I voiced. "Eh, he'll give up till dinner starts, then he'll be back at it." He shrugged, smirking. "He's persistent." I noted. "Yeah, that's for sure." He chuckled.

My ears twitched listening for Mukotsu's possible return down the hall. Hearing nothing for a time, "I think it's safe to go now." I smiled looking at Bankotsu. "Yeah…" He nodded. "Uh…Are you alright?" I asked curiously, cocking my head to the side.

He grabbed my arm, suddenly pulled me into a hug. "Hey!" I cried startled looking up at him questioningly, when warm lips pressed against mine. My eyes widened and my face heated dramatically as I pushed him away. "Whoa. Hold up. What's up with that?" I said startled.

"Be my mate."

I blinked, shaking my head. Did I hear him right? "Uh…Say that again. One more time, please?" I asked looking up at him. "Be my mate." He repeated, looking straight into my eyes. "U-uh…I…." I couldn't finish as he leaned down, capturing my lips for a second time, pulling me against his chest again. I stood there for a moment, stunned.

Regaining my sense quickly, I pushed him away again. "Stop." I said again. "Why?" He questioned, leaving his arms loosly around me. "I don't think it's a good idea." I explained. "I think it is." He argued, leaning down again. I swiftly covered his mouth with my hand, "It may cause problems…" "With who?" He said annoyed after he removed his hand. "With my other friends. If you haven't noticed…They don't seem to like you very much…" I answered, letting out a long breath, pulling myself from him compleatly to stand against the opposite wall. "Is it because of Kouga?" He asked quietly, crossing his arms, leaning against the wall. "No It-" "Don't lie." He cut across. I was silent.

"Yes…" I whispered looking down. "So that's why you won't agree?" He pressed. "Yes…" I repeated. "I thought you two were fighting." He said. I returned my gaze back up at him, "Yes. We have been…" "Then what is the problem?" He questioned walking over to me. "I think we'll make up." I replied.

He sighed annoyed. Walking the short distance between us, then placed his hands on either side of me, leaning down slightly.

"Give yourself to me… For eternity." He whispered leaning forwards slightly.

I blushed darkly, looking away. "I don't k-""He doesn't care. If he did, wouldn't he try to fix everything? He probably wants someone else." He whispered, grabbing my face with his hand, gently pulling it, so I had to look at him. "He…No…He's probably just not sure…" I disagreed. "Are you positive? How can you be entirely sure?" He inquired placing his hand on the side of me again.

"I…" "You've had no one all your life right?" He cut across me, "No one but your mother cared for you. Loved you…" I looked down, tears building slowly; I nodded slowly, "Until now." I looked up at him, my eyes wide.

"Give your self to me." He said again. "For eternity. Be my mate?"

He was right… Wasn't he?

He tilted my face up again. He kissed me softly. "So?" He whispered. He moved from my lips to my jaw line, kissing it and licking it softly, down my neck, it felt oddly good… Wait… This is going to fast…I tilted my neck raising my shoulder blocking my neck, so he had to stop. "Relax; it's up to you…" He whispered, nuzzling the side of my face.

"I-" He kissed me again making me end the sentence. I pushed him away, slightly. "Wait…" I said quietly, "Can I think about it?" He gazed at me for a moment. "Alright." He said smiling backing up. "I'm sorry, if I made you uncomfortable." He said apologetically. "I-It's…alright, you just caught me off guard. "My bad." He said smiling kindly.

"We had better go then." He sighed. I nodded, picking up the bag from where I had dropped it. Bankotsu opened the door, motioning for me to go. I walked out, and continued down the hallway. Bankotsu caught up and walked along side me.

I jumped when I felt a hand grab mine; I looked down to see my hand grasped in Bankotsu's. I blushed lightly looking the other way. We walked out of the school and towards the dorms. "When you have an answer, be sure to tell me right away, okay?" Bankotsu grinned. "Okay…" I said quietly as we entered the dorms. "I'll see you later." He said, snatching me into a chaste kiss and walking to the left hall. I blinked startled, shook my head and walked to my room...

...I closed the door after I entered and saw Kouga sitting on his bed. I heard him growl, and turn towards me with a glare. It startled me and backed up quickly. "Oh…Its you." He sighed in relief. "Who did you think I was?" I asked walking to my desk and setting down my bag, pulling out my work.

"You smell like Bankotsu. More than usual. I thought you were him." He said quietly, from behind me. "I…" "What did he do to you?" He questioned I looked over and saw him only a foot away. "I…Why do you care!? You don't want to have anything to do with me right? You already have someone right?!"

"What?" He asked stunned. "Bankotsu said, you probably already have someone, so why bother with me!?" I cried. "Bankotsu told you that?" He whispered, looking down. "Yes he did! It's true isn't it?" I said. "What else did he say to you?" He asked suddenly. "I…He said…It's nothing now answer my question!" I snapped. "Inuyasha tell me what he said…Please…" He said looking at me again, a sad look on his face.

"He…asked me to be his mate." I whispered looking at the wall. "What did you say?" He questioned lightly. "I said I would think about it…" I answered. I saw him nod slowly out of my peripheral vision.

"Inuyasha…I'm sorry." He whispered, catching me in a hug, "I really am." looked up slowly, my heart pounding in my chest. I slowly wrapped my arms around him, "I'm sorry too."

He let me go slowly, then grabbed my shoulders lightly and said "If you want to, agree. But please think it over thoroughly." I nodded slowly. He then smiled his old Kouga smile and grabbed my head under his arm giving me a noogy. "OW!" I whined, "DAMMIT KOUGA LET GO!"

* * *

I just couldnt keep them fighting anymore... sorry.

Bankotsu finally asked. 0_o

Well I try to dish out the next chapter tomorow or Sunday. :D

Thanks for reading!


	8. Always

Always…

"Inuyasha?" Kouga's voice calls from behind me. Glancing at him from my spot at my desk, to indicate he had my attention. "Um…You know what tomorrow is…right?" He says awkwardly. "No. Should I?" I question, my eye brow raised. "Yeah, you probably should…Its rather important. How you forgot is beyond me…" He sighed anxiously, uncrossing his knees and laying back on my bed.

"Are you just going to continue to lecture me or explain what the hell you're talking about?" I reply nonchalantly, resting head in my hand as I positioned my elbow on the back of my chair. He lifted himself onto his elbows and rolled his eyes before answering, "You should keep track of the dates or something…Anyway. Tomorrow is the start of that day I told you about a while ago…"

"Which was?" I asked, waving my other hand for him to explain. He sighed exasperatedly. "It's, well…the start of mating season." He mumbled scratching his head, while shrugging lightly.

My elbow slipped off the chair and my chin thumped on the dark wood of the chair. "What?!" I screeched. "Heh…yeah…So that's probably why Bankotsu asked you…well you know. He probably wants an answer either later tonight or tomorrow…" Kouga grumbled. I could only stare.

"Uh…You okay?" He asked seriously, sitting up right again, "Inuyasha?"

"RAWWW!" bellowed springing from my chair, and tackling Kouga. "Why the hell didn't you tell me you piece of crap wolf!?" I hollered, grabbing the front of his newly changed red t-shirt and shaking him viciously.

He grabbed my hands suddenly, causing me to stop. "Um…Inuyasha…C-could you get o-off…its hours before...R-really hard to c-control myself…" Kouga groaned out. I looked at his scrunched up face questioningly, still angry at this damn wolf and snapped "What?" "Our p-position…ho-ow you're sitting…" He whispered squeezing shut his eyes.

I cocked my head to the side. I looked down when I felt a slight lump pressing against my butt. My face heated slightly in realization. I had not noticed that when I had tackled him, we had landed in a very suggestive position, our faces mere centimeters apart.

I quickly climbed off of him, and backed up against the wall near the bathroom, should I need a safety zone. "S-sorry." I whispered, wide eyed, and ears flattened.

He lay there for a while, taking deep breaths, I felt as he relaxed slowly and sat up. "It's not your fault." He sighed rubbing his head. He stood up slowly making his way over to me. I watched him warily, pressing myself against the wall. When he got less then a foot away I instinctively bared my throat, and squeezed my eyes shut.

When nothing happened, I peered threw my lashes, and saw he just had his head in his hand, his other on his hip, eyes closed. "D-don't do that Inuyasha…" He breathed, "You submitting…will NOT help…" My face flared, at his statement. He walked past me sighing "I was just going to the bathroom anyway…"

I watched him go in and when he did not shut the door, I peeked around the frame just as he turned the sink's knob, realizing its clear liquid flow. He cupped his hands under the stream filling them with the cool water. Then leaning over the basin and splashing his face, repeating the process a few more times.

Kouga grabbed the nearby towel, drying his face quickly, then placing his hands on either side of the sink, staring at the ceiling. "Y-you okay? I asked quietly walking over to him cautiously. "Yes. I'm good now." He replied turning to face me grinning. "Good…" I said relived leaning against the frame gazing at the floor, 'I may like Kouga…But I don't think I'm ready to be taken yet…' I though. I blushed furiously at the thought.

I looked up threw my bangs at Kouga, seeing him staring curiously down at me. "Anyway…As I was saying a few minutes ago. Tomorrow at least I recommend you do one of three things." He said, shaking his head slightly, "One; lock yourself in the room and don't let me or anyone in. Or two; you could go hid in the school building, which might not be the smartest, seeing as it may be locked or someone may find you. Or three; Find a mate."

"Why?" I asked following Kouga out of the bathroom. "Because I doubt you want me or any other unmated Alpha to take you forcibly." He shrugged, moving across the room to his bed. "Why me…" I sighed, following him, but leaning against the wall near his bed. "Not just you. I could happen to any unclaimed beta." Kouga snickered, "That's why most go hide, or go home during the mating season, or others, such as Shippo, strut their stuff."

I laughed lightly picturing Shippo wearing a mini skirt, skipping down the halls. "So I should probably hide?" I asked. "Yeah. Well I'm exaggerating a bit. Just don't go anywhere alone with any unmated alphas, including me." He grinned. I nodded in response.

Then suddenly a thought accrued. "Kouga, why do you not have a mate?" I inquired curiously, crossing my arms. "Eh, never found anyone who has caught my interest. Also, I'm not that old, you know." He said chuckling.

"So do you always lose it when you're around betas during mating season? Or am I just lucky?" I teased, though part of me hoped I was the only one… He looked away blushing and whispered so quite I just barley made out, "Only you…" "Really." I snickered, raising an eyebrow. "Oh shut up." He huffed.

"Did the big bad wolf fall for the cute little puppy?" I joked giggling, wait…I don't giggle. His eyes shot back to me. I felt a string of nervousness snake into my gut as he stood up and stalked the few steeps towards me. "Heh…Just kidding…" I said, raising my hands in surrender. He closed the space, glaring down at me. I flattened my ears, laughing nervously. '_Shit_…' I though.

I gasped in surprise as he caught me in a tight hug. "You have no idea." He whispered in my ear, which twitched as his warm breath brushed over it. He released me quickly, then turned on his heal and walked across the room and out the door.

"What the hell?" I muttered to myself wondering were Kouga was going. I glanced at the clock next to his bed, which read 8:32pm indicating dinner would be over in 20 minutes or so. Guessing that was wearing he probably were he had ventured to; I walked over to my bed, not at all hungry, and collapsed on top of it sighing.

Kouga's words reeled threw my mind. He had just said he liked, or at least had an interest in me. But never once had he asked me to be his mate. If he did ask, I almost sure I would say yes, yet he had not. Did he want me to be the one who asked? Was he waiting for the right moment? Did he just not see me as a fit mate? Did he not want me? He said he did, yes. But it could have very well be a lie… Maybe Bankotsu _was_ right… Maybe he _did_ have someone.

The thought made me lonely as I stared at the plain white ceiling. I think I actually did want a mate. After seeing all of the many already mated couples, made me even lonelier. Maybe I should accept Bankotsu's offer…Closing my golden orbs, I continued thinking until I was overcome by a light doze.

Kouga Pov:

I had barley made it, grabbing something from the counters where the lunch ladies and men stood, and scarfing it down. I glanced around the room as I ate, there were few people still here, a few chatting away with friends, while others, like him, ate quickly alone, or with a friend or two.

"So, how is my little brother?" a familiar voice questioned from my left. I look up from my remaining burger at the older Inu-youkai. I shrugged, "He's fine. Why?" "You know what tomorrow starts; I want to be sure he will be okay. You will be okay with him and you sleeping in the same room correct?" Sesshomaru questioned, sitting next to me. "Yeah, yeah, don't get tail in a bunch puppy." I rolled my eyes, about to take another bite, tell what I said registered, '_crap_.' I thought.

"Puppy?" Sesshomaru repeated, "It may be best for you to refrain from calling me such a name Kouga." I glanced over and saw him glaring slightly, '_short tempers must run in the family_' I mused to myself. "My bad. I call Inuyasha that, and you two are similar so it kinda slipped." I apologized. "Lucky we are friends." I heard, catching the last of Sesshomaru mutter. "Take care of my brother; I shall talk to you again at a later time." He declared, rising from his seat and leaving threw the doors.

I watched as his back disappeared around the corner and then continued to consume the last of my dinner. When I had finished I placed my tray on the stack of dirty trays near the trash, exiting the now closing cafeteria and headed back to Inuyasha and my room.

When I reached the door, I pulled my key from my pocket, entering the room. I glanced over at Inuyasha's bed and saw him sprawled over top his ears twitching slightly and his slivery hair lying around him. I grinned at the sight.

Slightly disappointed about having to look away from the adorable seen before me, I traveled over to my dresser. Quickly, I changed into a grey pair of sweats and a baggy blue t-shirt. I looked back over at the sleeping pup after removing my fur headband and placing it on the small table next to my bed, I worried that he might catch a could should he sleep all night in his clothes without blankets to warm him.

I wandered back over to his bed and looked down; from hear I heard his light snore. I chuckled quietly, shaking his shoulder slightly, "Inuyasha." I called. He jerked awake quickly, sleep clouded eyes staring at me unfocusedly. "Kouga?" He asked blinking away the sleep. "Yep, it's me pup. You should change and go to sleep properly." I said as he climbed off of his bed nodding. He opened his dresser, and pulled out a large green t-shirt and black pajama pants, slipping the on sleepily.

When he finished he glanced over at me, "Kouga." He said again, standing there. "Yes, I'm here. Get into bed and go to sleep. You're half asleep as it is." I laughed. Again he nodded and climbed under the blankets of his bed, closing his eyes. I shook my head, smiling and made my way over to the light, shutting it off so the only light came from the small nightlights and the glowing numbers of the clocks.

"Kouga?" I heard for a third time as I had turned to go to my bed, "Yes puppy?" I answered. "W…will you sleep with me…tonight?" I heard his asked quietly. My eyes widened slightly, a bit taken aback. "What?" I asked unsure if I had just been hearing things. "Will you sleep with me tonight?" Nope, I heard him right. "S-sure…" I responded, walking back to his bed side. He scooted over, giving me room. I climbed in awkwardly facing him on my side, "Are you sure?" I whispered. He responded by snuggling against me, his head tucked under my chin in arms pulled up into his chest, showing me submission.

I waited a moment to see if he would move, but when nothing happened, I wrapped my arm around his waist, pulling his small frame closer. I felt as his lips gently kissed at my neck two or three times. "Kouga." He murmured sleepily. "Yes Inuyasha?" I chuckled softly. "Stay with me…." He whispered.

I stared into the darkness. When he said nothing more, I answered, "Always…" "Good…" He yawned, snuggling closer. I felt my face heat; I had thought he had gone to sleep. Within a few moments, his light snores continued, indicating he had fallen back to sleep. I smiled softly, "I love you…" and with that, the blackness of sleep took me.

* * *

Theres chapeter eight!

Some fluff and snuggles in this chapter. :3

I am sooooo sorry it took this long! School started and I have already been getting homework! I need to get all A's this semester, so I may only be able to submit new chapters on the weekends. I try to write during extra time I have in class, but it seems it may not be enough.

Again I am so sorry! Please stay with me! Thank you for reading!

P.s. Thank you for all those who have been reviewing!


	9. Mateing season begins

Mating Season Begins…

I screamed, he growled angrily. "Stop!" I cried, trying to push him away from me. "Inuyasha!" He roared, yanking my wrists above my head with one hand, and tearing the rest of my clothing from me with the other. "P-Please! Stop!!" I whimpered why he bit and licked my neck. "Shut up. You're just a beta remember? Meant for nothing but to be fucked." He sneered. And then there was pain.

I jerked awake, breathing heavily. Slowly coming to reality, and realizing I had been dreaming…just a dream….Nightmare. Resting my head against my pillow and closing my eyes once more, enjoying the warmth and the soft rhythm of its heart beat.

"Heartbeat?" I whispered, snapping my eyes open and finding myself staring at a blue clothed form. Jerking my self to a sitting position, confused. "What the hell?!" I yelled wondering why the hell Kouga was in my bed.

He groaned quietly, rolling onto his side, pulling the blankets higher. Blinking dumbfounded I snarled, "Oi! This is my be-!?" "Be quiet…" He sighed, pulling me down against his chest, wrapping his arms around me, my head resting under his chin.

"Kouga! Let go!" I whined cheeks flared, squirming out of his lose grip, just to be pulled back and held tighter. "Let me hold you for a bit longer…" He yawned. I grumbled quietly, but did not move. He growled appreciatively, nuzzling my ear.

We lay there for a long time, me listening to his slow breathing. Though I grew increasingly bored as time wore on. I maneuvered myself so I was face to face with the sleeping wolf.

He looked so peaceful, blue orbs hidden, his lips slightly parted just letting the smallest of breaths escape, strands of his black hair lay over his face. I reach up slowly, lightly brushing the pieces back, behind his tan slightly pointed ears. I stoked his black locks softly, noting how soft his hair was, I smiled softly.

"Enjoying yourself?" Kouga chuckled. My hand stalled, and my face heated. "I-I thought you where sleeping!" I stuttered embarrassedly. He smirked, blinking tiredly, "I was, but you woke me up." "Sorry…" I whispered. "Ah, it's fine…" He laughed, then added, burring his head in my chest, snuggling against me, "You can keep doing that…It feels nice…" I hesitantly continued, brushing my hand threw his black waves of hair. His purr like growls continuing.

"We should probably get to the cafeteria before breakfast is over." He sighed, sitting up. I rolled onto my back, resting my hand on my head, "Yes you're probably right."

When I heard no response I peered under my hand. My eyes widened, when I saw he had crawled up next to me. "What…?" I asked cautiously. He just stared at me with lust clouded eyes. 'Shit.' I rolled over quickly springing off the bed sprinting to the bathroom.

A large hand grabbed the door knob before mine could. "Where are _you_ going?" Kouga's voice purred in my ear, which flattened against my head. I turned around, facing him. "Stop." I asked more than demanded. "Stop what? I haven't done anything…" He chuckled, tilting my head up, "Yet." My eyes widened, as he pressed warm lips against my own quickly. He lowered his head to my neck, sucking and nipping lightly. I gasped quietly, which he replied with a husky chuckle.

He pressed me against the door, his warm hands sliding under my shirt along my sides slowly, lifting it up as they went. "Kouga, s-stop…" I moaned, grabbing his hands. "But I don't think you want me to…" He whispered, kissing me again. I turned my head away, breaking it. "Stop!" I yelled angrily, when he growled threatingly I added quietly, "Please…"

He stopped, looking me in the eyes. Then he slumped over against me.

Kouga Pov:

I lost control…but when I looked in his eyes, I could see he wasn't ready, or wasn't sure…I wasn't sure which. But one thing I knew was I wasn't going to force him, no mater what. Leaning against him, I hugged him tightly around the waist, "I'm sorry…" To my surprise, but pleasure, he wrapped his slim arms around my neck, returning the hug, "Its alright…I understand." He whispered.

I was the first to pull away, not sure how long I could stay in control and not wanting to push it. "Common, lets get ready…" I sighed walking over to my dresser, running my hand threw my hair.

I looked over, seeing him about to take his shirt off when the impulse to throw him on the bed and screw him senseless returned, "Inuyasha. Its probably best if you change in the bathroom."

His eyes visibly widened and he quickly gathered his things and ran to the bathroom, shutting the door, I heard the lock click. I laughed quietly to myself. This was going to be a long ass day…

* * *

Please dont shoot me!! I know its reaaaaaalllly short. Iv been so stressed with school... 15 tests already!! Also writers block has hit me rather hard. ;_;

But thank you so much for reading! Again I'm sorry it took so long for this chapter! I'll try to get the next one out soon and make it longer. ;D

Thanks again for reading and thank you for all the wonderful reviews!:3


	10. Without Thinking

Without thinking.

The claps of my feet against the cafeterias tile sounded, but barley heard threw all the ruckus of the room. I was fuming, I had been all morning.

After Kouga and I left the security of our room, and entered the cafeteria for breakfast, Kouga was swept away from me by a tiger demon and led to many other betas, all flirtatious, submissive and down right trampy. Since eating with Kouga was out of the question, I skimmed the room for Bankotsu and the other band of seven.

But just like Kouga, he was surrounded, though he glared at them, annoyed or ignored them. Jakotsu was flirting with everyone, Renkotsu was over in the corner talking to some girl, and the rest of the band were absent from the room. So I ended up eating at a table alone, in a secluded corner of the cafeteria. It was strange, since I had never eating alone since I arrived here, and I felt rather lonely.

Later, before I left the cafeteria, Kouga caught up with me apologizing repeatedly, I smiled letting him know it was fine. But when we left the dorm building, agreeing to finally go into town together, a large group of females swallowed him up, the same tiger demon latching onto his arm, the only male in the group besides him. I felt jealousy rise, as again I was left alone. So I went for a walk around the grounds and into town.

In town my time was not all bad; I had seen many interesting stores. Some with books and others with swords of all sorts, an older one caught my attention. The owner said it was named Tetsusaiga, I kept returning to the store and eventually I bought it and had the owner of the store mail it to my home with a note to my father asking him to look after it until I returned, since weapons were prohibited on the schools grounds. Another store, held my favorite candy, so I bought a bag of it, stuffing it into my red hoodies pocket. Planning to munch on it later.

My mood soon turned sour soon after that. As I exited the store, I noticed the town had gotten busier. As I continued walking down the streets, many alphas of both demon and human alike approached me. I denied all of them, but one or two wouldn't give up and had the audacity to grope my behind. They no longer bothered me though, a broken nose probably sufficed in showing them I wasn't playing 'hard-to-get' as they put it.

When I arrived back on the grounds, were people had scattered among trees, some sitting along the paths or in the trees, some with their mates, others waiting to find theirs. I headed straight into the dorms and into my room, not wanting more confrontation with the horny alphas, and lying on my bed, bored beyond belief.

Time passed slowly as I lay there, wishing I had someone to talk to. Kouga, Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Shippo, even Kagome and her older sister Kikyo would suffice, just to relive myself of the awkward loneliness that plagued my mind and body like weights.

My alarm went off signaling me for lunch. (In my boredom I had set it, thinking I might forget should I not.) I clambered off of my bed, and trugged along the carpeted floor, smoothing my hair as I went, just as Kouga busted in the room panting as if he had run for days straight. He grinned at me sheepishly, to which I raised an eyebrow. "Sorry, pup, they've been all over me!" He said dusting off his faded blue jeans, "But I lost most of them, and I think they headed back outside. So maybe we can get lunch together?" He had asked hopefully. I nodded, "Alright, but they better have went outside."

They hadn't.

So here I was now, munching on my chicken sandwich alone again. Again I looked around the room for someone familiar to talk to, but everyone was either with there mate, courting or missing all together, even my brother was absent from the room. I muttered curses at no one and nothing in particular, while I sipped at my apple juice.

"Mind if I sit with you?" some one asked from behind me. I tilted my head back slightly. Seeing Bankotsu, I grinned setting my juice down, "Go ahead!" "Thanks." He said, seating himself next to me, and setting his tray down on the table in front of him.

"So why are you sitting all alone?" He asked, taking a bite of his salad and glancing at me. "It should be relatively obvious." I said skeptically. "Well you never know. You could be doing this purposely for all I know, trying to get me away from those vultures and all to yourself?" He purposed grinning. I looked down at my half-eaten sandwich, my face red. "No, I just didn't know where to sit…" I mumbled.

"You could have sat with me. Would have driven off the monsters while you were at it." He shrugged, taking a gulp of his soda, "See how there all staying away…though you may be in for trouble later, by the glares there giving you." He joked.

"I'd kick all there asses." I laughed, pulling my straw from the now empty juice carton, and holding in the corner of my mouth with my teeth. "Playing the tough guy are we?" Bankotsu smirked.

"Oh shut up." I said, punching his arm playfully. He laughed and pulled me into a head lock, "Ow! Hey watch the ears!" I whined as he gave me a rough noogy. I struggled free, a pout on my face as I straitening myself, taming my noogy wild hair. "Your just to cute for your own good…" I heard him sigh, my face heated again, as he turned my head towards him, and pulling me into a kiss. My eyes widened slightly, as he pulled away grinning, taking another bite of his salad..

I stared dumbfounded at my tray. "Well I'm stuffed." I said standing quickly and tossing my left over food and setting my tray in a near by tray and garbage been. Bankotsu looked up questioningly, following suit. "Hey I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you or anything!" He said apologetically, following me out the double doors and down the hallway, "you didn't seem bothered by it before so I thought-" "No its fine, I just am tired." I cut across him.

In truth I didn't want another run in like the one this morning or on the stairs where I had first met Bankotsu. It was mating season after all and who knew what could happen.

I halted suddenly, causing Bankotsu to collide into me sending me forward a few inches, before I regained my footing. My chest throbbed slightly as I took in the sight in front of me.

Kouga was a standing some feet away standing next to our room's door. But not alone, pressed up against him was the same tiger demon, that had been like latched to Kouga the entire day. Kouga's head was bent down, obscured by the tiger demons face.

Kouga raised his head at a gasp, which I realized had come from my own mouth. He stared at me wide eyed; he pushed the demon away who stood there smugly. The whore. Kouga walked towards me looking lost for words, when I heard a voice whisper in my ear, "Told you."

Anger and a pang of jealousy flooded threw me, and I stomped past Kouga, to the tiger demon and punched him straight across the face, sending him across the hall and into the wall, making the wall crack. He fell to the ground with a muffled thump, knocked out. I turned and saw Kouga's eyes widen, and heard Bankotsu mutter "Shit…that's gonna hurt tomorrow."

I yanked out my key and slammed open the door, Kouga following after. "You stay out." I heard Kouga growl to who I assumed to be Bankotsu, which enraged me further.

"Inuyasha, I can explain." Kouga said softly, his feet padding softly against the carpet as he approached. "Don't come near me." I growled, spinning to face him, anger and sadness pulsing threw my veins.

"Its not what it looked like…" He said, stopping a foot or so in front of me. "Bankotsu was right. I should have known." I muttered, "Was it fun playing with me Kouga?" I glared.

"What? No! Inuyasha, He came onto me, I was waiting for-" "I don't want to here your lies!" I yelled, slightly startled by the unsteadiness in my voice.

"Inuyasha…I…Are you crying?" He asked suddenly, a worried expression on his face. I looked at him questioningly, then suddenly realized the wetness on my cheeks. "I guess so…" I whispered.

He started towards me again. 'Don't…' I thought, 'No more…' I backed up as he went to embrace me, leaving him with a shocked expression. I walked around him, to the door, opening it. Bankotsu was leaning on the wall, with his arms folded. When he saw me he asked concerned "Are you okay Inuyasha?"

I looked back at Kouga who was watching me sadly, his eyes devoid of there usual joy. I wanted to go back, but then I saw the unconscious form of the tiger demon and the anger surged once more.

Without thinking I leaned forward, on my tip toes, pulling Bankotsu into a kiss.

* * *

Woo! Chapter 10! Finally!

Sorry this took so long...My aunts in town and will be for another week. I had issues finding time to type this!O_O (my aunts epic, so I sometimes forget stuff.) But this story always naggs at my mind so if i dont get a least a chapter out a week I would probably go insaid... XD

Anyways, i may not get the next chapter out this weekend. But I'm not sure.(I'll end up getting like four new chapters this week. )

Thanks for reading and sticking with me! And thanks for all the encouraging reviews! You guys are awsome!


	11. Kouga was special

**Kouga was special... But it's too late.**

It was an almost instant reaction. Bankotsu wrapped his strong arms around my slim frame, kissing me back.

But it ended quickly, Bankotsu being the one to pull away. Though he didn't release me, just pulled me against his chest and whispered, "I knew you would pick me."

A soft whine, I believe only I herd echoed from the room next to us. I looked in the direction of which it came. Kouga had done it…He looked so miserable; I felt guilt burn through me like wild fire.

We locked eyes suddenly. His expression changing from sorrow to nothing. A completely blank expression on his face. Though when I felt Bankotsu nuzzle my ear, I swore I saw that sorrow, and hurt. But it was gone before I could be sure.

He turned abruptly, and walking in the vacant bathroom. The door snapping shut as he closed it.

I pulled myself from Bankotsu, Silently in a daze; I walked to the door of the room I had just left. I closed it slowly, then shutting it completely, almost as if I was closing the door on my life, and our friendship.

Bankotsu gently grabbed my hand pulling me down the halls; I was completely oblivious to were we were going. Not feeling the need to pay attention, lost in thought.

Sure, I liked Bankotsu…A lot actually. But…Kouga. There was just something about him…Something he has, that no other person I have ever met had. Not Bankotsu, not my father, my brother, nor any other of my friends.

Kouga…Kouga was special.

But it was too late.

My thoughts were cut short. Bankotsu had pulled me to him, pressing our lips together. My eyes widened suddenly, but closed slowly, it had been my choice. So I ignored the pain of guilt, and kissed back. I felt him smirk into the kiss. I felt him part his lips, nipping my lower lip, asking for entrance. I obliged, parting my own lips, his tongue invading the wet caverns of my mouth. I wrapped my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

His hands traveled up and down my body slowly, and suddenly going under my shirt. I gasped quietly, at the new sensation his cold hands made as they caressed my sides, slowly pulling up my shirt. He backing me up slowly, untill the back of my knees hit something making hem bend back, and I fell on something soft.

My eyes opened, as he pulled me higher up the bed. Somewhere along the line, he had pulled my shirt off, and he now kissed slowly down my neck, across my chest, his hands dancing on my bare chest. I moaned quietly, He kissed me again, running his hands threw my hair, his other playing with my nipple, then traveling down to the button on my pants.

That was when reality took hold. I pulled away from the kiss, grabbing his shoulders and pushing him away. "Stop…No more…" I said quietly. "Why?" He asked annoyed. "I…I'm not ready…" I whined, which was the truth, I really wasn't, but it felt wrong at the same time, the guilt over Kouga just wouldn't go away.

"But…" He whispered, moving my hands, kissing and nipping my neck, "you seem to be enjoying yourself so much, do you really want me to stop?" "Y-yes, I d-do." I whimpered, trying to ignore the pleasure, pushing him away again.

He sighed, lowering his head, eyes closed, "Fine." Bankotsu climbed off of me, and picked up his shirt and my own. I just now realized somewhere he lost his as well. He tossed me mine and I pulled it on quickly, sitting upright and looking around the room.

"Is this your room?" I asked. "Ya, Jakotsu's and mine." He nodded stretching. The room was similar to ours, but a few posters and pictures hung around the room. A large TV hung on the wall next to the bathroom door, across from both beds and the main door way. Two large swords hung on the walls next to Bankotsu and what I guessed to be Jakotsu's bed. There room too, lacked windows. "I thought you weren't aloud to have weapons in school, even if they are wall decorations." I said curiously, looking back at Bankotsu. "We pulled some strings. And…" He chuckled darkly, "Those aren't decorations."

I scratched my head chuckling nervously, just as the door slammed open causing me to jump. "BANKOTSU! I HAVE RET-"Jakotsu blinked confused then grinned slyly, "Hellllooo Inuyasha~ what are _you_ doing here…_alone_…with Banko....On the bed."

I looked at him confused, my head cocked to the side, ears perked, "What do you mean?" I asked curiously. Jakotsu looked at me dumbfounded, and then looked to Bankotsu with a 'what the hell' look. Bankotsu just laughed, shrugging, glancing at me, and then laughing more.

"What…what I do?" I asked smiling nervously. "You really are too innocent for your own good." Bankotsu sighed.

"I was implying that you and Banko here did it, but obviously not." Jakotsu smirked as my face heated. "W-we didn't!" I stuttered embarrassedly. Jakotsu laughed, "It doesn't seem that way, judging by how flustered you are." "That's enough Jakotsu. We didn't." Bankotsu laughed then added, "Well…almost. But he _insisted_ we stopped."

"To bad, I could have got some black mail." Jakotsu joked, walking next to the bed I was on and sitting next to me, "He's no good is he? Bad kisser maybe?" I blushed furiously, and looked down at my lap, ears flat, "No…" I mumbled. "What? Didn't hear you." Jakotsu said, nudging my arm. "No." I said louder. "Then why not do it?" Jakotsu teased. "Shut up." I looked over at Jakotsu, glared angrily, "just because I'm not a slut that will let anyone do me doesn't mean anything. I'm just not ready. So lay off." "Whoa, dude." Jakotsu said, raising his hands, "I was just teasing. Sorry."

I climbed of the bed, walking to the door, about to leave when I felt arms pull me against something large. A hand pulled my face up, planting soft warm lips against mine, "Don't leave…" Bankotsu whispered his warm breath ghosting across my lips. "I don't like being made fun of." I said sternly. "We where just playing, common, we're sorry." He said, leaning down kissing my neck, then shoulder, his teeth grazing across the part where you leave a mark, showing you're taken and that no other alpha may claim you.

My shoulder snapped up and I put my hand over the spot, causing him to raise his head. "What?" He asked surprised, I looked up, and said "No"

"No?" He growled.

"No. Not right now…Please. Not yet." I whispered

"Ugh…"He groaned frustrated. I heard Jakotsu snicker. "I'll stay, but none of that, deal?" I purred, snuggling up to his chest and licking at his jaw line tenderly. "You…I…Fine…." He sighed. Letting me go and walking over to the bed again, I followed, keeping the act of innocent lost puppy, with a light skip in my step, and a goofy smile on my face. When he sat down on the floor, I watched him for a second, until he looked up at me questioningly. "What?" He asked. I shrugged and walked in front of him, sitting in between his legs, leaning my back against his chest.

I smirked when I felt him tense. Jakotsu laughed again, coming down from the bed and plopping down next to us. "TV?" He asked. "Sure." Bankotsu said, wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his chin on my head as Jakotsu flipped on the TV to some random channel showing a popular action movie.

I sighed, and Bankotsu nuzzled my ear affectionately. Inwardly I wished I was with Ginta, Hakaku and Kouga…Especially Kouga…

* * *

CHAPTER 11!! :D

I slightly dislike this chapter...Kinda....As much as I love Bankotsu, I like Inuyasha with Kouga. WHICH WILL HAPPEN! This is a Kouga/Inu fic afterall. ;D

Thank you for reading! Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	12. Now I'm Pissed

You pissed me off

It has been two freaking days and Bankotsu will not stop pestering and pushing me into well...doing 'it'… Sunday he insisted on molesting me all breakfast, then took me to his room, and would have tried his onslaught again, but thankfully Jakotsu was there. So he was all grouchy the entire morning. Lunch was similar to breakfast, and at that point I was becoming very frustrated. I couldn't get two seconds away from the guy either. Dinner was the same as the past two meals, but I managed to get away for a bit saying I needed to use the restroom. Then when I was finally able to get back to my room for some time away from Bankotsu, it was all awkward and tense between me and Kouga… So I ended up going to bed really early.

Then yesterday Bankotsu was there outside the door, bright and early to pick me up from my room, where we went down to breakfast. It had been rather normal, no molestation like the day before, we talked with Mukotsu for a time. Then Suikotsu asked if Bankotsu wanted to go into town. Of course I accompanied them. It was pleasant until we stopped for lunch and Bankotsu wanted to do it in the bathroom… He ended up getting a smack across the face and I got a very pissy Bankotsu.

So here I am locked in a bathroom stall. What a joyful place to be…Not.

"Inuyasha? You still in here?" Jakotsu's voice called as I heard the restroom door open then close. I let out an annoyed sigh. "I'll take that as a yes then." He chuckled. I unlocked the stall and went over to lean against the wall opposite of Jakotsu glaring. "What's with the angry face?" He asked. "I'll let you take a guess." I rolled my eyes. "Bankotsu?" He laughed"Oh! How on Earth did you know?!" I cried sarcastically. "It was fairly obvious, when you practically ran from him." Jakotsu sighed in amusement. "It isn't funny." "Sure, sure." He giggled, "So then what is he doing that's so bad?"

"What's he…Are you blind by chance?" I asked unbelieving. "No. Not at all." He chuckled. "Well for one, he won't stop molesting me." I complained, he just snickered while I ranted, "He's wont let me go five feet from him! He doesn't let me do anything! He gets grumpy when I tell him to stop touching me. AND he doesn't seem to understand the phrase 'I do not want to have sex!'"

I felt my face heat up in embarrassment as Jakotsu started in a roar of laughter. "Well it's your own fault you know…" Jakotsu laughed wiping a tear from his eye once his laughter subsided. "How so?" I inquired bitterly, raising an eyebrow.

"You where being courted by two 'alphas', who might I add, were not too fond of each other. You seemed to like them both, and you were unsure of who you wanted. So Bankotsu is trying to officially claim you, so you can't change your mind. Jakotsu stated, then added a bit stiffly, "Should you want to of course." I didn't answer. I just shrugged and ignoring look of amusement on Jakotsu's face, exiting through the bathroom door.

I looked back and forth around the hall way, tell I saw Bankotsu's facing the opposite direct of which I had exited, giving me time to sprint down the hall away from the to-be-molester.

But just as I was about to make a break for it Jakotsu steeped out and practically singing, "Bankotsu~ Look what I found~!" I glared as at him as Bankotsu turned around to face us and quick-walked down the hall way towards us.

"There you are!" Bankotsu sighed. I immediately braced myself for a hug or grope of some sort, possibly both. Instead I got nothing. I looked up questioningly, yet thankful beyond belief. He was staring at the wall next to us when he suddenly leaned down, kissing me softly, then pulling away quickly saying, "I should probably apologize for being so clingy…" I felt a smile play at the corners of my mouth until he added, "But I'm not. Your mine and don't you forget it."

I glared at him, "Now I'm pissed."

* * *

And there is chapter 12! They have angered the puppy!!!! Now please refain from shooting me for it being such a short chapter and a bad cliff hanger. Thank you. XD

Thanks for staying with me and sorry I didnt get this out sooner. I didnt have a chance to type it untell today. :P

I am rather fond of you guys so I'll try to have the next chapter out wend- actually...I take that back...Kindom Hearts Birth by Sleeps is comming out tuesday and I have drivers test then and wont be able to play tell Wendsday................ I may be distracted from typing up the next chapter...Thursday then? Maybe Wendsday...I dont know. Sorry for , Im not feeling to good, and I rant when I'm

Anyways. Thank you all for reading, keeping with the story, putting up with me, and thanks again for all the encouraging reviews! Love you all~!


	13. Punches, Tears and Sorrow

Punches, Tears and Sorrow

"Who the hell do you think you are?" I whispered dangerously. "Excuse-" I cut across Bankotsu, "You don't own me. I am not yours. Nor anyone else's."

"Ha, you go ahead and tell yourself that." He sneered. "Shut up you bastard!" I yelled throwing a punch at him. He caught it and pinned me against the wall. "Let me go!" I screeched, yanking my arm from his grip. "No one cares about you. You only have me." He whispered angrily.

"That's not true!" I cried pushing him away.

"Really? Are you so sure?" He questioned quietly, anger in his gaze.

"Yes! Kouga-" "Kouga doesn't want to have anything to do with you." He growled loudly, meeting my glare with one of his own. "W-what…?" I whispered. "He told me himself. He told me that he never saw you as anything more than something to use for breeding." He snarled. I looked down, my eyes burning with to-be angry tears.

His hand lifted my chin and to the side, baring the side of my neck. He leaned down, and kissed it. His teeth grazed the untouched spot which is used for marking someone as your mate….

I growled furiously, shoving him away, "Get away from me."

I turned marching down the hall. "Where do you think your going?" Bankotsu said angrily, grabbing my wrist.

I swung my other arm around so fast, he didn't have time to react, punching him on the side of his face knocking him off balance and causing him to release my arm. Glaring I shouted "Don't touch me!" I saw Jakotsu looking at me with utter shock as I stormed away from them.

I felt angry tears sting my golden eyes, as I aimlessly wandered the halls until I stopped in front of a door to another dorm. I hesitantly knocked, and almost turned and ran but before I could, the door opened. "Inuyasha?" the familiar voice of Hakkaku questioned worriedly, "What are you doing here?" Ginta suddenly appeared suddenly behind Hakkaku with a concered expression.

I looked up at them, tears beging to fall. "Are you ok?" Hakkaku asked quietly. I went forward and hugged him tightly, tears now streaking my face uncontrolably. "Inuyasha! What happened?!" came Hakkaku's concerned voice, his arms winding around me in a comforting way, similar to a mothers.

I felt my self sitting on something soft, not remembering when I got there, Ginta handing me a glass of water, telling me to drink. I did, Hakkaku's warm voice asked again what was wrong. "I made a terrible mistake…" I whispered threw sobs. "What do you mean?" Ginta asked from somewhere.

"I-I though Bankotsu was the right one…But he said…he said that I was his property, and I got mad…Then he said no one really cares for me but him…And that Kouga said that he only saw me as a thing for breeding… That he would never forgive me…"I choked out as Hakkaku stroked my hair. They were quiet for a moment, until there was a knock at the door, were all three of us jumped.

Ginta jumped up first, quickly opening the door. "Hey Ginta, just thought I'd drop by." said a familiar voice. I stiffened as Kouga walked pass a silent Ginta. He looked in our direction, his hand raised in greeting "Hi Hakka…" he stopped short when he noticed me there, and his expression changed from happy to questioning and bother. "Uh…Hi Kouga…" Hakkaku said, breaking the awkward silence.

"Sorry. I didn't realize you had company." He said, wiping all emotion from his face, "I'll leave now." He walked back to the door, and left, Ginta following. My eyes flooded with re-newed tears, "He was telling the truth…?"

Kouga POV:

'Why did I have to see him again? It still hurt to think about that mutt. Why is he with Ginta and Hakkaku anyway?! He's got his Bankotsu after all.' I thought bitterly, but then remembered his tear soaked face, "Why was he crying though…?"

"Because of what you supposedly told Bankotsu." Ginta's voice said from behind me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"Inuyasha told us that Bankotsu said you basically thought of Inuyasha as nothing but a thing." Ginta said, "Is that true?"

"Of course not!" I said angrily, "You seriously think I would say, let alone think such a thing?" "No…I didn't really." Ginta shrugged, leaning against the near-by wall, "But I wanted to make sure."

"So that's why he was crying? What should that matter? He chose Bankotsu after all…" I mumbled bitterly. "Well that among other things." Ginta said, scratching the back of his head, "Didn't all of this happen because of that tiger demon? You never did fully explain that to me…"

I sighed, "He'd been following me around the whole day. He wouldn't leave me alone. So when I got to our room, I told him he had to go." I sat down by the wall across from Ginta, "He said he didn't want to, and he told me he wanted me. I told him sorry, and that I was already trying to win someone over, as you know Ginta, that was Inuyasha." He nodded and I continued, "Well after I said that I heard footsteps, then suddenly he had me in a lip lock, and that was when Inuyasha and that bastard Bankotsu showed up, and Inuyasha practically punch the guy threw the wall, and you know the rest."

Ginta nodded again, and then said, "I haven't seen him pestering you lately. Actually I think I saw him hanging around with Renkotsu." He paused then shook his head. "What?" I asked. "Its nothing…"Ginta sighed, stretching, "I think you should try to work things out with Inuyasha though. You were practically his first friend after all."

"No…It was his choice, and as much as it kills me. I won't bud in anymore…" I said solemnly. Ginta just shook his head.

* * *

And here is the long delayed chapter 13. And its short. I now give you all permission to shoot me.

This is a Kouga/Inuyasha story. It will get back to kouga/inuyasha soon enough. It cant be all lovey dovey, and sex So for those who are wondering, yes it is and will go back to the Kouga/inu thing, soon enough. I cant belive it took me this long to get this chapter out though... Im really sorry. I wont make any promises when the next chapter comes out, but not to far from now, that much I can say.

Thank you so much for reading, staying with me, and reviewing. Feel free to yell at me if your mad at the lateness of the chapter. Thanks again. :]


	14. Not Good

**Not Good**

After spending a few hours, majority of the time spilling tears, which in turn soaked Hakkaku's t-shirt, I decided that I could finally leave Ginta and Hakkaku in peace. Pulling myself back together, and after apologizing multiple times, I made my way through the door. "Are you sure you'll be alright?" Ginta asked worriedly. "Yes, I should be fine…" I answered sighing, turning back to face him, and with a small smile I added, "Thank you." They smile in turn, waving and saying they would love it if I stopped to chat with them sometime again, we then we exchanged goodbyes, and I turned, walking away. I tuned the corner, and realized some of the weight of guilt and sorrow I had, now felt somewhat lifted from my shoulders after finally giving in and talking to someone different from Bankotsu.

As I was about to turn the next corner and continue down the hall leading to the stairs, a familiar voice reached my furry white ears,"He hit you?" the voice asked amusement in the tone. Stopping abruptly, I crouched recognizing the voice that belongs to Renkotsu. A second voice responded to the previous question, "Yes, the little bastard…" "Wow, never expected you to get bitch slapped by someone so…" He paused for a moment, searching for the right word, "…small." Renkotsu laughed, and I pictured his vile expression of amusement. "Shut up." I cringed as I recognized the tested grumble of Bankotsu followed by a muted thump and a yell of "Ouch! What was that for?!" "For being an ass." Bankotsu answered annoyed, yet sounding slightly amused.

They said nothing for a moment, and I considered leaving, thinking they may have left, or had just moved their conversation in one of the many rooms, until one, I think Renkotsu, sighed.

"What are you going to do?" he asked quietly. "Don't know yet. Hopefully he believes my little comments about his dear Kouga." Bankotsu, the bitterness of his tone was easily noticed as he practically spat Kouga's name in his growl, as he answered. "And if he doesn't?" Renkotsu questioned, unperturbed. "I force him to submit. I will win this stupid game of his. He's mine not that damn wolfs."

Anger coursed threw me as I glared at the opposing wall. So this entire time, he had just been lying to me? Has this just been a game to him? I'm not some trophy to be won, I am not an object. I'm a person dammit!

"Well hopefully it doesn't end like that and he just decides to stays with you." Renkotsu replied coolly. "Heh," Bankotsu laughed, "If things continue as they are now I doubt this will continue pleasantly… I haven't seen him for a while either; I think he's avoiding me. Plus…Who knows, it may end up being fun, breaking him and all that jazz. I'm hoping he puts up a fight actually. Make it more interesting." "You're rather cruel." Renkotsu commented, sounding more entertained then anything.

"Bastard…" I whispered quietly as they chuckled. "But if that happens don't you think Kouga will act?" Renkotsu asked nonchalantly. "Then I'll just kill him." Bankotsu chuckled darkly; the smirk could be heard in his voice.

They'd kill Kouga?! They wouldn't go that far would they? No they have to be jesting or something right?

"Well if it isn't the little dog!" a voice sounded from above me. My body froze and my stomach dropped. When had they moved? "Some one was eavesdropping" another voice chuckled. My throat went dry, ears flattening, as I raised my gaze up to meet the smirking faces of Bankotsu and Renkotsu. "Well he seems to be a bit nervous." Renkotsu crackled resting his arm on the shoulder of the black haired menace before me.

Timidly I straightened from the crouching position I was previously in, their eyes watching my every move. I turned abruptly, not bothering to utter a single word, retracing my steps quickly. Of course, I knew this little move would do no good, but one would try anything when they really appear to have no way out…

"Nice try." Bankotsu mused, darting in front of me, with an amused look. "Go away." I grumbled, sticking my hands in my pockets in tight fists to keep them from shaking from both rage and fear. "I think not." He sniggered walking forward the few paces between us, causing me to involuntarily retreat back a few steps, until I bumped into what I knew to be Renkotsu.

Fuck.

Swiftly I dogged the large arms that went to grab me, twisting abruptly around the extended arm of Bankotsu that now reached for me, yanking my hands from my pockets, and darted down the halls, the thumps of their feet sounding close behind.

We ran through the top floor, I was forced to shove a few people out of my way, rushing by them with a quick "Sorry!" Soon their breathing became ragged and loud, my breaths just beginning to get heavy. But they did not stop, so neither could I.

We reached the stairs, remembering the similar little incident that seemed so long ago, I decided to jump the first flight and onto the landing, surprising my followers, and rushing down the second flight, finally on the ground floor I made my way to the dorm buildings exit. The sounds of Bankotsu and Renkotsu not as close as they once were. I heard Bankotsu curse loudly in anger.

Slamming open the doors, I sprinted outside as far from the building I exited moments before. Exhaustion was overtaking me, my lungs feeling squeezed with each breath, my heart ready to burst from both fear and the fatigued caused by running. It was time to hide.

Pushing my self to the inner most parts of the ground's small woods; I looked for a place of hiding. Bankotsu voice sounded not far away, through the trees somewhere behind me. Scanning the nearby area, a large old tree with many branches, and dark bushes surrounding it, caught my attention, and I quickly made my way over to it.

Grouping for a good place for my hands, and finding one quickly in the old tree, I pulled myself up into its branches.

After perching on one of the larger of the old trees branches, my knees pulled up to my chest, I peered through the dense cover of the green leaves, I watched as Renkotsu emerged through the surrounding trees, some distance away, Bankotsu soon followed.

I watched them warily, as they glanced around the area with quick eyes. "I think we lost him Bankotsu…" Renkotsu muttered annoyed. Bankotsu cursed loudly with frustration in response, then sighed "Lets head back." Renkotsu nodded in agreement, his foot steps crunching on the fallen twigs and dried leaves of the surrounding woods as he turned and headed back the way he came.

I almost let out a loud sigh of relief, until I noticed Bankotsu had not moved. He had his arms crossed loosely across his chest, as he glanced slowly around, one could mistaken him for taking in the scenery, but I knew better. His eyes circled the surrounding trees once, then again, and then they stopped at the base of the tree which I was now in. His eyes followed the trunk up and into its branches. Then they stopped. He was staring exactly where I was sitting.

My breath hitched, my heart pounding in my chest so loud, I thought he must hear it. But he must not have, for his gaze only lingered a moment or two before Renkotsu called for him. Uncrossing his arms, his eyes not moving from the spot where I sat until he turned and head back towards the path, and the distant dorms.

Slumping against the trunk of the tree, I released the breath that I had been holding in, closing my eyes, I let my arms and legs fall limply on the old tree, "This is not good..."

* * *

CHAPTER 14!! YAY! FINALLY RIGHT?! ^^;

I am so so so so sosososososo sorry it took so long... All of my comptuers files were deleted, and this and the next chapter were among them...*cries* My computers so jacked up... But now its working better!!(slightly) But anyway here is the extreamly delayed chapter!

Thanks for reading, reviewing, and staying with the story and me !

P.S. You can use the AR15. Less of a mess for you to clean up afterwards. XD


	15. You Win

**You Win...**

As the sun continued to set and darkness surround me, I slowly descended the large tree, twigs scratching at my clothes as I went.

Finally reaching the bottom, my feet tapped the ground lightly after I released my fold from the branch a foot or so above me. My stomach grumbled loudly as I made my way to the nearby path I stumbling here and there over fallen branches and lose rocks.

I looked down both ways of the path; there was no one to be seen. SO I made my way down towards the dorms, the light filled windows glowing in the distance.

After what felt like eternity, I reached the large building, a warm meal and my comfortable bed calling to me.

Pushing the door of the building open slightly, checking for signs of trouble, yet finding none, I pushed the door open enough to squeeze through, shutting it quietly afterwards.

After glancing down both directions into the halls on either side, I continued to make my way to the cafeteria, the muted sounds of talk and laughter meeting my ears, which perked at the pleasant sound.

Finally reaching the door, I stepped through, the roar of what was once muted rushing at me with its full force.

I glanced around the room warily, only to spot one of my fears over at the corner of the room, next to the line of hungry students awaiting their meal.

As I walked quickly to the line, praying he wouldn't notice me, I spotted Kouga who had been staring at me moments before he caught me looking back at him. I tried catching his eye once more, but he refused to look up, not seeing me looking, or completely ignoring me, probably the later.

Sighing sadly, I continued forward the eyes of Jakotsu finally catching me. Out of my peripheral vision, I watch cringed inwardly as Jakotsu nudged Bankotsu, who I had not realized was there, with his elbow. He looked up, following the direction of Jakotsu's nod of direction and gaze, until it meet me, his once curious look replaced with one of slight annoyance and slight smugness.

Ignoring them, knowing they would not try anything in a place so packed with people, and I was safe, at least, until dinner was over. I stepped in line following the other students who awaited their food.

"Finally decided to come out, huh?" Bankotsu whispered in my ear, causing them to flatten. Looking to my right, Bankotsu stood with his arms crossed loosely, his face holding a look of false warmth to avoid the suspicion of others. But his eyes, held anger and nothing but trouble, 'scary' I thought, cringing mentally once more.

"Go away." I murmured, stepping forward with the rest of the line, the person in front of me now taking their order. "No. And you'll eat with us too by the way."

I let out a small laugh, "Says you." I turned towards the lunch lady, who was kind elderly woman, a human with thick gray hair and warm brown eyes and a gentle smile, who asked "What can I get you, sweetie?" I smiled in turn, politely I asked "May I have a chicken sandwich with a salad and a coke, please?" She smiled and nodded, "Of course dear, coming right up." And she went off, bustling about, putting together my order.

"You don't seem to understand what I'm capable of." Bankotsu whispered warningly, grabbing my wrist tightly, forcefully turning me towards him.

"I don't give a shit what you can do, to be honest." I growled, my words sounding stronger than I felt.

He squeezed my wrist painfully tight; I winced slightly in response, which didn't go unnoticed by Bankotsu who smirked, "You should."

We glared at one another for a time. "Here's your supper dear." chimed the sweet lunch lady, as she set my tray gently down in front of me, interrupting our glaring match. I jerked my wrist from the distracted Bankotsu's loosened grip and grabbing my tray I smiled, "Thank you very much ma'am, it looks delicious." She smiled, her cheeks filling with some color, as she nodded in thanks for the complement she probably so rarely got for her hard work. I exited the line, with Bankotsu at my heel.

I quickly scanned the room, and upon finding an empty table I headed towards it, until and strong hand on my shoulder stopped me. "Didn't you hear me?" Bankotsu scowled. Turning my head to face him, "Didn't you hear-Hey!" He snatched my tray, smirking. "Give it back!" I cried angrily, attempting to grab it back, "I'm starving!" my stomach growling in agreement. "Sure," He said, grabbing my hand tightly, "when we get to the table."

"Let go!" I said, trying to yank my hand from his grip once more, only to have him squeeze tighter.

After being practically dragged to the table which Jakotsu and I now noticed, Renkotsu also resided, Bankotsu dropped the tray onto the table, sitting down on the bench next to Renkotsu, dragging me down my the hand, forcing me to sit next to him.

"Inuyasha!" Jakotsu chirped happily, a knowing smirk plastered on his face, "So nice of you to join us!" I glared agitatedly, I muttered, "Not like I had much of a choice…"

Scooting as far from Bankotsu as possible, so I was sitting on the very edge of the bench, moving my tray along with me. Picking up my sandwich I angrily bit into it, as the other three talked about something or another, mainly the project they had yet to finish before classes started up once more in about a week. (End of Mating Season.)

After finishing my sandwich I picked up my coke sipping at it, until a tug at my pants made me jump. I was being pulled back over to Bankotsu by the same tug. Looking down I saw Bankotsu's hand pulling me, and I swatted it away. 'Accidentally' scratching the same hand with one of my sharp claws, which he ignored to my annoyance.

Just as I went to scoot back to the end of the bench, He laid his arm around my shoulders, causing my ears to lower in agitation. "What the fuck are you doing?" I asked slamming my half empty coke can on the table causing a bit of the liquid to slosh out.

"Showing affection to my to-be mate, obviously." He responded smugly, looking down at me. "Pft, yeah right. Like that is _ever_ going to happen." I snorted, attempting to shrug of his arm. He lowered his head slightly, and whispered threatingly "It's going to happen, or else a certain wolf is going to die."

My eyes widened, "Your bluffing…" "No I'm really not." He said, his other arm digging into the pants pocket of his black jeans. I watched nervously until he pulled out a key, where the skeptical though must have escaped onto my face, because he raised an eyebrow. "And that is?" I scoffed. "Take a closer look." He smirked grabbing my hand and dropping the key into it, "Plus you might want it back." Jakotsu and Renkotsu snickered watching us.

After shooting the two a glare, I looked down at the key in my palm, my eyes widening in realization as I read the silver number _305_. It was my dorm room key. "How did you get this?" I probed confused, my head snapping up to meet his amused gaze.

"You dropped it when you were running. More specifically when you jumped down the stairs." He snickered, Renkotsu and Jakotsu crackling along.

"So what," I sneered, "You just returned it, what makes you think I would give it to you?"

"Don't need you to." He smirk growing, as he dug his into his pocket for a second time, pulling out yet another key, "I went into town and made a copy while you were hiding." He moved his arm off of me, placing his head in his enclosed fist and resting his elbow on the table, with his other hand; he let the replica key dangle from his index finger.

"So you see, if I want I could just get someone, or even go myself, and have wolf boy annihilated while he's sleeping or something." He said slowly, the threat rich in his voice, his face smug and evil gleam in his eyes.

I made a swift grab for the key, but he was ready, expecting it most likely and quickly drew back his hand, enclosing the key in his fist.

"Give me that!" I exclaimed angrily.

"No." He grinned, using the hand that held the key he tilted my head up by my chin, "Your mine."

"Fuck you! Give it to me now Bankotsu!" I snarled angrily, yanking my head from his hand, and making a grab for the same hand, which again was pulled from me before I could reach it.

"Fine, have it your way." Bankotsu shrugged, offering the key to Renkotsu, "You can take care of flea bag." Renkotsu smirked and reached for the key…

"Wait…" I said quietly.

"Hmm?" Bankotsu said looking over at me from the corner of his eye.

"Fine….You win." I lowered my eyes, as angry tears clouded my vision.

* * *

And there's chapter 15! Man chapter 15. That many chapters....But this chapter depresses me...Hope you all enjoy it! (It wasnt as long as a wait this time right?)

Just so you all know, (I know I'm repeating myself) this is still Kouga/Inuyasha!! I'm just evil. 3 It'll get back to that in the next chapter or two. ^^ *Cheers*

Thank you for reading, reviewing (love the reviews guys!:D), and staying with the story!


	16. Lucky Me

**Lucky Me**

"Seeing it my way are you?" Bankotsu smirked, returning the key to his pocket. "Like I have a choice." I snapped. "Oh, don't worry. You'll learn to like me." He chuckled, lifting my chin once more, surprising me with a peck on the lips, to which I could not help to shutter in disgust, and pull back, "Though it seems it may take some time…To bad all this had to happen, huh? But then again it's your own fault."

Before I could stop myself, I slapped him with enough force to cause his head to snap to the side, and a glowing red mark to take the place of my hand. "It's your fault you stupid bastard." I glared, "And I am not about to ever be friendly with you again, so don't count on it. I won't let you do anything to me either! You don't deserve the dirt on mine, nor anyone else's shoes."

For a moment he looked utterly shocked his eyes wide with surprise. Then they narrowed, his gaze switching back to my eyes, his head turning to face me once more. He reached a hand up to his cheek. "You're going to regret that." He whispered menacingly, my ears flattened at the threatening tone. His gazed moved around the near empty room once, and then returned to me. Suddenly he stood; he grabbed my upper arm in a steel grip, yanking me up with him. "Ouch!" I cried, "Let go!"

"Shut up." He growled, and then turned his head slightly, indicating to the still surprised Jakotsu and Renkotsu, "I'll catch up with you guys later; I have to teach this dog some manners." Jakotsu and Renkotsu blinked, and then looked at each other snickering. With that, Bankotsu yanked me away from the table, practically dragging me out of the cafeteria.

"Let me go!" I shouted, attempting to pull myself from his iron grip. He ignored me, pulling me along with him down the hall. "Where are you taking me dammit?!" I yelled, trying to pry his hand off with my own free one. "You're going to be mine whether you like it or not." He growled, squeezing my arm tighter, causing me to hiss in pain.

"Fuck you!" I snarled, bending my head down, sinking both my fangs and claws into his arm, the metallicy liquid flowing into my mouth and over my hand. He cursed loudly, and yanked his arm away from me. I dove for the pocket with the key, making to claw it open with my crimson stained claws, as he was distracted with the pain in his arm.

But somehow he caught my wrist a second before in hit the target. My eyes widened in both fear and surprise. I looked up, meeting his dark eyes, which were even darker with the rage he had. He lifted me up, so I stood straight then even higher so my feet were dangling a few inches off the ground. I spit the remains of his blood on his face, as I stared at him angrily. He wiped the blood and saliva from his face, glaring at me. He opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it slowly, the sides pulling up in a mischievous smirk.

He threw me against the wall hard, I gasped in pain as my head hit the wall, and the air was knocked out of me. Before I could regain my senses, he hand pinned my arms above my head. "Fine," He whispered in my ear, "You want to do it here in the hall? I'm cool with that." I whined as he nipped my ear.

He kissed along my jaw line, his lips than met mine in a rough and, in my part, unwanted kiss. I turned my head, breaking it, and watched him smirk again. Using one hand to hold my wrists, and the other he let travel down my side and up my shirt, I shivered as his cold hand ran along my abdomen.

"St-stop!" I cried, struggling to get free. "You know you like it." Bankotsu chuckled, not attacking my neck with nips, and kisses. "N-no!" I whined helplessly. "I think you do." He snickered, meeting my eyes once more, his hand now done unbuttoning my shirt and now fitting with the one my pants. 'Oh hell no.' I thought to myself. I pulled my head back and then slammed it forward into Bankotsu's as hard as I could. Ouch…

"Ah!" Bankotsu yelled, "Damn that hurt." Realizing his grip loosened I pulled my hands free and shoved him off of me, running as fast as I could down the hall way. Praying that Kouga was in our room, I ran to it, throwing the door open and tripping over the threshold. "Kouga!?!" I yelled, looking around the room franticly. "Looks like your wolf isn't here." A cold voice said from behind me, followed by a snap of the door closing and the lock clicking. I spun around, Bankotsu standing before me.

"Lucky me." He grinned.

* * *

And almost a month later...We have an update (aaannnnd its short.) !!*claps* Sorry for the wait, Maaaaajjjjooor righters block, I looked at my microsoft word/notebook's blank page and cringed cause I couldnt think of how to put this chapter...I'm a failure....XD Now that this chapters done, I think it'll be a bit easier to continue. (I plan on finishing this in the next 3 or so chapters. Maybe less...Not sure.)

Thanks for reading and sticking with the story guys!! ^_^


	17. Help!

**Help!**

"Oh...fuck…" I murmured to myself.

Bankotsu smirked triumphantly, striding towards me, my legs dragging me back involuntarily. "Get out." I stammered, his wicked smirk growing.

"Not happening." He snickered, my back connected with the wall behind me, hindering my movement. Shit.

"Now then, since we just so happen to be here alone, shall we continue?" he advanced, placing his hands against the wall on either side of my head, trapping me between himself and the wall.

Swallowing hard my mind raced to find an escape, as he inched closer grinning knowingly.

"You look a bit nervous," Bankotsu whispered, "Don't worry…I wont hurt you…Much." My eyes widened with fear, his mouth descending on my neck, sucking a kissing lightly. "I wish you would have been more willing…but then again, that would have taken some of the fun." he breathed, "Now that wolf is bye, bye."

A bit of blood splattered onto my face when my claws tore threw Bankotsu's tough flesh. He groaned as I pulled my claws from his shoulder, jerking away from me. Slipping threw the opening toward my nightstand, I snatched my heavy book, intending to hit him over the head and knock him out while he was distracted. But when I turned back towards him, book raised, he grabbed my wrist.

He squeezed, and I heard my bone crack sharply, "Ah!" I hissed as the pain took hold, the book dropping to the floor with a thud. "You are now starting to piss me off." Bankotsu sneered, pushing me onto my bed. Before I even had a chance to sit up he was straddling me, pinning my writs tightly above my head, my freshly broken wrist seared with pain as he gripped them tightly.

"Let me go!" I cried, struggling to throw him off.

"Shut the fuck up already and stop thrashing like that!" He growled dangerously in an alpha voice that made my body go ridged with fear. I whimpered, fear building in my chest, while he grinned in victory.

"That's better." He muttered, using the hand not holding my wrists to force my face up as he brought his lips down onto mine.

_Click_

We both froze when we heard the door unlock. The door opened lazily as Kouga stepped nonchalantly into the room, eyes closed he let out a loud sigh, as he stretched. When he opened his eyes, they traveled around the room, taking a moment to reach ours. "Oh…" Kouga said softly, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Bankotsu give him a look that clearly said 'What the fuck'. "Sorry, I didn't realize you were…well…" He murmured slight embarrassed.

"Well now you know. So do you mind?" Bankotsu sighed exasperated, clearly frustrated. Kouga sighed, scratching his head, clearly embarrassed and hurt.

"Right." He said, turning back towards the door, steeping out into the hall just as my senses returned, "WA-mfng!" Bankotsu's hand roughly planted itself over my mouth before I could say anything. The door closed with a snap, my eyes widening as Bankotsu exhaled, muttering "What a moron…Now back to business."

I bit Bankotsu's hand hard, his blood oozing into my mouth. He yelled in pain, cursing loudly pulling his hand away.

And I screamed.

~Kouga Pov~

I grudgingly closed the door, standing on the other side a moment as a few envious thoughts invaded my mind. I shook my head, as a painful ache took root in my chest. I stalked away from the room quickly, "Give it up Kouga…You lost him…" I told myself bitterly. I'd just go to Ginta and Hakkaku for my emotional help, and probably drink until I passed out.

I made it halfway through the hallway and around the corner before I heard a yell. I paused, then shook my head, figuring it was probably just some wild couple reviling in the affects of matting season, and continued on my way.

Then it came again, this time along with my name. The voice was familiar, as I listened closely, curiously. "KOUGA! COME BACK!! HELP M-" then cut off suddenly. I knew that voice…

Inuyasha…

When my brain registered what was happening, I sprinted as fast as I could back to the room.

~Inuyasha Pov~

We sat there for a few moments, waiting…Nothing…

"Told you." He said quietly. "Guess your dear Kouga didn't here you." He snickered moving his hand, "Or just doesn't care anymore. I went limp, feeling…empty, abandoned. 'But you deserve it…This is probably what he felt like, I'm so stupid...' I thought to myself.

Bankotsu moved to continue. I didn't even try to fight anymore…

"Wrong!" The door slammed open reveling a very pissed Kouga stepping back into the room, he growled fiercely, "Get off him you bastard."

* * *

Angery Kouga!!Grr! I know its short, I lost my notebook and was having computer problems again....*sigh* Well anyway at least I updated... Hope you all enjoy it!

Hehe....Don't kill me...

Reviews are nice...(hint hint)XD and thanks to all of the great ones I got already, makes me want to continue. Thanks for reading, sticken with the story, reviewing!


	18. Blood, Kisses, Apologies, Trouble Makers

**Blood, Kisses, Apologies and Trouble Makers!**

Bankotsu lazily lifted his head towards the alpha wolf, an aggravated expression plastered to his face.

"You two really know how to make this difficult…" He sighed briefly closing his eyes, "Can't you just leave and let us continue, wolf-boy?"

Kouga snarled, "You wish you sick bastard. Now get the fuck off him before I make you get off him."

Bankotsu narrowed his eyes, "Like you could."

Kouga appeared as a blur as he sprinted over to the bed and knocked Bankotsu off the bed with enough force, that the leader of the Band of Seven when straight through the bathroom wall.

An arm sprung from the rubble and debris of the demolished wall and bathroom, closely followed by its connected body. Bankotsu staggered into a standing position, blood spilled from a cut on his forehead and multiple other wounds placed in random spots around his body.

Bankotsu wiped the blood from his eye. Spitting the blood that accumulated in his mouth to the floor he looked to Kouga, "Well that tickled. My turn."

Kouga barley had time to dodge Bankotsu's punch, jumping next to the bed where Inuyasha sat. "Kouga!" He cried looking over to the large wolf demon.

Kouga glanced over, a small smile formed on his lips, "Don't worry pup, I'll beat this bastard."

Inuyasha felt a bit of relief, but all too soon as he looked back over to where Bankotsu stood moments ago, "KOUGA!!"

Kouga snapped his head forward, pulling his arms up ready for the next punch.

"Sorry for the interruption, but you should really be paying attention to me right now!!" Bankotsu roared, his foot slamming into Kouga's unprotected side, smashing him through the wall. Bankotsu ran through the hole made by Kouga's body disappearing into the hall as well.

His sense returning, Inuyasha sprung from his place on the bed, following the two alphas through the hole, his eyes widened when he saw that Kouga has not only been kicked through their wall but through the two walls of the room across from them and outside.

"Kouga…" Inuyasha mumbled worry laced in his voice. Sprinting over to the last of the two openings, Inuyasha looked out into the downpour, two stories below him, at the forms of Bankotsu and Kouga going all out in a fierce battle in the pouring rain.

A hand reached out from behind Inuyasha, circling around his neck.

"Hello there puppy." Jakotsu's sinisterly sweet voice chimed into Inuyasha's now flattened ears.

"Let go!" The hanyu shouted angrily, elbowing Jakotsu in the gut. Jakotsu groaned, shoving Inuyasha away from himself, and through the gaping hole in the wall.

"Inuyasha!!" Kouga bellowed as he watched the young pup fall to the ground.

"Pay attention!!" Bankotsu howled, striking Kouga with a punch to the face, sending him flying into a nearby tree.

"Bankotsu!" called Jakotsu as he jumped down from the hole Inuyasha had fallen through, "Take this!"

Instinctively, Bankotsu reached out an open hand in Jakotsu's direction, seconds later he wrapped his fingers around the hilt of the large sword, reviling in the feeling of being able to use it once more.

"Banryu…" he chuckled darkly, "Lets finish this…"

Bankotsu ran towards the staggering pack leader raising his halberd to strike. Kouga dodged, Bankotsu's sword just nicking his shoulder.

"Heh…" Kouga smirked, wiping the blood from his mouth, "You to weak to defeat me with your bare hands!?" Rushing out of the way once more as Bankotsu continued his onslaught.

"You to scared to attack me?!" Bankotsu roared aiming a slash at Kouga's chest, missing by millimeters, "Just stay still so I can finish this already!!"

A screech reached the two alpha's ears, Bankotsu stopped mid swing, turning abruptly, "JAKOTSU!?"

Both Bankotsu's and Kouga's eyes widened in surprise. Inuyasha had rammed a metal pole through Jakotsu's middle, blood oozed onto the pole as Inuyasha pushed it deeper though Jakotsu and into the wall behind him.

"You fucking mutt!!" Bankotsu roared fiercely, charging toward the unaware hanyu. Kouga took his chance, jumping in front of him, and grabbing his arms. He squeezed as the bones shattered beneath his fingers.

Kouga smirked at Bankotsu, "I wasn't scared…I was just waiting for the right moment!" The wolf demon kneed the Band of Seven's leader sharply in the stomach, knocking the air out of him. Bankotsu howled with the pain of his arms and from the kick, doubling over in agony. Bankotsu took his chance to hit him over the head, effectively knocking him out.

"Inuyasha!" Kouga cried running over to white eared hanyu.

"K-Kouga…" Inuyasha whispered, looking up at the alpha wolf with blood shot eyes, "K-Kouga…I think I killed h-him…"

Kouga turned towards the unmoving form of Jakotsu, and reached a hand to check the pulse. There was one there.

"He's alive pup…Don't worry…" Kouga soothed, pulling the relived looking hanyu into his arms, "Common, we got to go tell someone from the office about this so they can patch things up and… so these two don't die…not that I'd mind." Kouga glared at the immobile forms of Bankotsu and Jakotsu.

"Alright…" Inuyasha mumbled into Kouga's rain, mud and blood splattered shirt. "Kouga…"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry…" Inuyasha murmured as he reached up to pressed his lips against Kouga's in a quick kiss.

Kouga smiled softly down at his puppy, returning the kiss, "Just don't do it again." Then he glanced at the two unconscious forms and huffed, "We better go get someone," He looked to Inuyasha with a playful grin, "unless you want to get charged with murder of course, this was all your fault after all."

Inuyasha scowled and opened his mouth as if to argue, but then closed it slowly. He blinked and after a moment sighed, "That is very true…"

"Shall we go then trouble maker?"

Inuyasha only nodded as Kouga interlaced their fingers rushing through the rain to find someone for the two unconscious bastards.

* * *

...Tada!! The next chapter!! ANd only almost three months later!!*bricked*XD

Sorry for the delay...I...well to be honest I forgot XD, I'm Sorry!! I blame school!Spanish is a bitch to learn!! Damn spanish class...XD

Well anywho, I'm considering ending it here. Im trying to decide if I should put in one or two more chapters to make up for the lack of KougaxYasha love. :D *coughPOSSIBLELEMON???cough*shiftyeyes*

Reviews are the keeeyyyyy~ *bricked and shot* XD

But thanks a bunch for reading and all the great reviews they made me write this chapter. XD

By the way...Just so you all know, Its not that I dont realize I make grammer, and spelling mistakes, I'm just to lazy to fix them or dont realize they are there untill after I througly re-read it.....Which I should do BEFORE I submit the chapters...But I dont. XD Lazyness is a powerful thing. X3 *Bricked again*


	19. Recording!

**Recording?!**

It has been three days since the fight between Bankotsu and I. After Bankotsu and Jakotsu came to, they were expelled along with the rest of the Band of Seven, they had caused one two many problems and this had been the last straw.

As for Inuyasha and I, we were given a warning and a temporary room. During the fight ours had gotten trashed. During our three days together Inuyasha and I spent every possible moment together. Sesshomaru had found us the second day and proceeded to lecture his younger brother and beat the living crap out of me…ouch…That's all I can describe his beating with…Ouch….

When Inuyasha finally calmed his rabid brother he smiled and said "Just take care of my little brother… Or you may wake up in Cambodia missing a kidney…and your dick." I think I'm going to have nightmares about that threatening face…

Anyway…Today's the day I'm going to claim Inuyasha once and for all!!

I strode up the hallway to our new room, with a box of chocolate covered dog treats in one arm and a "Be Mine" balloon in the other.

"Wait…" I glanced at the balloon, "What the fuck is wrong with me?!" I went to the near by window and let the balloon float away in the breeze and sighed "I should have gotten the big singing "I love you" balloon instead…."

I shook my head and continued down the hall, "Damn mating season getting to my brain…" I finally reached the door to the room with my love puppy inside. I grabbed the handle and pulled the door open. "Inuyasha?" I called

"Hold on a sec." Came his muffled reply from behind the bathroom door.

A few seconds later my puppy walked through the door, dripping wet and wearing only a towel around his beautifully pale hips.

I could only stare as he swayed towards me. Oh my God…

"Kouga…" He whispered in a low voice as he trailed his hands over my chest slowly, "I was waiting for you." He slipped his hands under the edge of the fabric teasingly.

With that I dropped the chocolate treats next to me, ignoring them as the fell to the ground and slammed the door closed behind me. "Fuck my idea…" I mumbled, leaning down to press my lips roughly against his in a needy kiss. He moaned as my tongue invaded his mouth. I backed him up and pushed him onto the large mattress. I peeled off my shirt, throwing it somewhere behind me and crawled up next to him to push my lips against his once more, my hands tailing up and down his lean sides, earning small moans of pleasure.

He traced him hands down my chest and to the top of my pants and unbuttoned the pulling them down clumsily. "Eager are we?" I chuckled huskily.

He shivered, cheeks flushed, and whispered in a sexy voice, "You have no idea…"

I kicked off my pants and boxers the rest of the way, pulling the loosely tied towel away from him as well.

I let my hands travel down his small frame, watching him writher in pleasure, until I reached his hardened manhood. I squeezed it causing him to gasp. Leaning my head to his neck I licked and nipped while I teased the tip of his manhood.

"K-Kouga…" He groaned, "Stop…Stop t-teasing…"

I paused and lifted my head to look at his flushed face, "Tell me what you want." I smirked, gliding my thumb over his slit.

"Nngh….K-Kouga…P-please…" He cried arching his back desperate for relief, his eyes glazed over in lust.

I leaned down and nipped at his ear and whispered "I still don't know what you want…"

A loud moan escaped his lips as I stroked with deliberate slowness spreading his pre-cum over his head. "Aghh…Kouga….I…I w-want…want you…" He whined closing his eyes tightly, arching his hips to get more friction. I used my free hand to hold down his hips, while I licked along his jaw line, "Yes?"

"Dammit Kouga!! J-just put it in…o-or do s-something! I'm g-going to fucking die if you don't do something y-you bastard!!" He growled agitated, his eyes snapping open.

My eyes widened slightly, and I chuckled when I took in his flustered pout. "Damn you're so cute…But I doubt anyone's ever died from not being touched…" I mumbled, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. "Shut…up." He said when we parted our lips.

I stuck my three fingers next to his mouth, "Suck."

He glared but obeyed none the less. He ran his tongue over my fingers in a sexy manner and pulled them into his wet cavern sucking the roughly. "Damn…Should have had you suck something else…" I mumbled grabbing his length and pumping it slowly at first them build up my speed. He moaned loudly, his ears flatting in pleasure.

I pulled my hand away, right before he was about to release. He groaned in frustration as I pulled my fingers from his mouth.

"Kouga….Dammit, don't st- nngh!!" He moaned not finishing his sentence, as my first finger penetrated him. I waited for his nod to continue before joining my first finger with a second, slowly thrusting them in and out. Soon I entered a third thrust them faster and deeper, scissoring them to loosen up his tight hole.

"Oh God!!" He cried out, arching his back, his eyes rolling back. I smirked, making sure to hit that spot over and over.

Once more he was about to release but I pulled my fingers out. "Fuck Kouga!!" He yelled, "Stop teasing me!!" I smirked again.

He let out a surprised gasp when I flipped him over onto his stomach, but quickly got the idea and got onto his hands and knees.

"Are you sure you're ready?" I asked warily, not sure if I could stop later.

"Damn! Yes just do it already you bastard wolf!!" He whined. Smirking, I slowly pushed the head of my length inside his entrance. He tightened reflexively, making a painful groan.

"Relax…" I said kissing his back soothingly, he gave a jerking nod and slowly he let himself relax. I slowly pushed myself the rest of the way inside, waiting for him to adjust to my size, "Ugh…" I moaned, "S-so tight…"

When he gave the signal to move, I slowly pushed in and out, earning small groans of pain. "Don't worry it'll feel better soon, love." I whispered near his ear, trying to find his sweet spot.

I knew I found it when Inuyasha screamed in pleasure, "Ngh…Kouga!! There, God yes!! Right there!!" I grinned as he threw his head by in pleasure, his white mane of hair spilling over his shoulders. Pulling my length almost all the way out, just to slam back inside, hitting that spot over and over, I used one hand to wrap around his manhood, pumping it in time with my thrusts. His moans and sounds of pure ecstasy made me become even harder, causing me to pound into him even faster until we were both seeing stars.

As we neared our climax, I felt my alpha instincts urging me to mark him, as I leaned closer to his neck. "I-Inuyasha…" I growled, "Can't…S-stop…I…"

"Do it…" He whispered, now bucking his hips in rhythm to my thrusts.

"A-are you s-sure?" I murmured, against his neck, licking it.

"Y-yes! Damn, j-just do it!!" He cried loudly.

So I bit down, feeling the mating cored break against my teeth, marking him as mine forever. I moved my wrist to his mouth, and he bit down hard marking me as well.

It was like electricity coursing through my body as we reached our limit, the way his body was convulsing I knew he was feeling the same thing. I thrust hard into him once more, releasing deep inside of him as he came hard into my hand, both of us screaming each others names.

I placed my hands on either side of his body, my arms shaking as I held my self up, so I didn't topple onto him. Inuyasha collapsed underneath me, both of us breathing hard as we rode out our orgasm.

"T-that was a-amazing…" Inuyasha panted as I pulled out, falling beside him.

"Y-yeah…" I breathed, while he snuggled up next to me, I put my arms around him as he rested his head against my chest.

"I love you…" He murmured quietly.

"Love you too, puppy." I smiled, stroking his hair lightly as he touched the mating mark on his shoulder.

"That was perfect!!"

My eyes snapped open.

Both Inuyasha and I looked to the foot of the bed to see Ginta and Hakkaku, with obvious hard ons, holding a video camera.

"OH MY GOD!!" Inuyasha cried his face turning bright red, as he buried himself under the covers.

I stared at two best friends as they laughed at my embarrassed Inuyasha.

"How long have you been recording…." I asked dangerously watching as they both visibly paled.

"Uh….Since you took your pants off…" Ginta said nervously, pushing Hakkaku behind him, I felt my own face heat up in both embarrassment and anger.

"You. Guys. Are. Dead." I growled, jumping out of the bed, just as Ginta and Hakkaku ran through the door into the hall, me hot on their tale, just catching what Inuyasha yelled.

"WAIT KOUGA YOU NEED PANTS!!"

I didn't bother.

* * *

THERE YOU GO YOU PERVERTS!!XD

LOOK IT DIDNT TAKE THREE MONTHS!!! XDDDDDD

Ahh....Ginta and hakkaku....sigh....perverts.

Yeah....Lemon chapter.... Don't flame me to bad!! This is my first time ever writing a lemon... Sorry if it suckkksss!!!

This is also the final chapter. XD ...maaayyybe. And look its in Kougas pov!! Havent done that in a while. XD

DID YOU ALL LIKE IT?!? DID YA???DID YA?!?! XD *bricked*W

Well on another note, I'm thinking of doing a kibaxneji story...I got a few ideas...but anyone want to give some input??? I think I'll base it like in the actual anime/manga instead of some random high school/town. Unless you likkkkeee the highschool theme. XD

Thanks for reading, and your lovely reviews my duckies!!


	20. End

_Three weeks later…_

Kouga was paising around all morning…Inuyasha had yet to come out of the bathroom. Refusing to go to breakfast and now it was near lunch.

"Inuyasha…" Kouga called through the door for the umpteenth time, "Please come out…"

"NO DAMMIT!!" Inuyasha screamed through the door, "NOW GO AWAY!!"

"But why Inuyasha?" Kouga whined, which was very unlike the alpha, "You have me worried….I love you, so you need to tell me, we can work together to solve whatever problem you have!"

There was a long pause before Kouga heard the lock click, his tail wagged happily until a box was thrown at his face through the now open bathroom door.

"IT'S NOT JUST MY PROBLEM YOU STUPID WOLF!! YOU GOT ME FUCKING PREGNANT!!!!"

Kouga paled as he picked up the box that read 'Pregnancy test' and looked up at Inuyasha whom shoved a stick in his face.

The pregnancy test read positive.

"Congratulations!!!" Ginta cried as Hakkaku blew a party horn, a camera in his other hand.

"Your gonna be a daddy Kouga!!" Hakkaku grinned, patting his friend on the back, "You work fast!"

"Wait so we're gonna be uncles?!" Ginta said suddenly, with a shocked expression.

"Holy crap we are!!" Hakkaku cried happily, holding fast to the grinning Ginta.

Kouga fell over in a daze. This was all just too much for the wolf leader.

**End.**

* * *

Okkkay...now I'm done. 3

I'm such an evil person.

Again ideas for the kibaneji story??? Anyone????XD

Thank you all for reading _School Mates_!! I hope you all enjoyed it!!


	21. Part two anyone! Its Sequel time

SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO to all of you lovers of School Mates~

I've decided to make a sequel~!

(Unless of course some of you don't think I should and like it how it is now =3=; )

So~ I'll post the link for part two in here once I have the chapter up~

Love you all~ Thanks again for reading~!


End file.
